Love Me Before It's too Late
by sathreal
Summary: Ed and Al are brothers who have been orphaned over 4 years ago by the very illness Edward now has. Grief filled Al takes it upon himself to take care of his older brother who is becoming more distant everyday. Can Winry a new girl bring Ed back to life?
1. Chapter 1

Edward sat quietly inside of the dryer hoping his brother wouldn't find him. He knew it was chilsih of him but he just couldnt stand needles and even though he knew that he needed it to manage his illness but that didnt stop him from trying to hide. "Brother please come out and take your medicne. " His younger brother Alphonse pleaded. _Like hell I will. _Edward thought sourly.

Alphonse sighed as he continued down the hallway. It was clear Edward wasn't going to come willingly. This hide and seek game was getting really old. Suddenly he head a sneeze echo from nearby and tried not to laugh. "The Dryer Ed really." Alphonse sighed inwardly. He walked into the laundry room and locked the door. "Edward I know your in here come out before i decide to start the dryer." ALphonse said with strange patince.

Seeing that he was in fact trapped. Edward surendered and came out reluctantly. "Just make it quick."Edward said holding out his arm. Alphonse smiled at his brother's dramtic reaction. He unscrewed the protective cap on the needle and stuck it into his brother arm injecting the drug into his brothers veins. Edward winced but didnt say anything. Once Alphonse was finished he checked his older brother over making sure that he was ok.

Edward suffered from a rare blood disease that made him weak and bleed easily. A single cut could cause him to lose a pint of blood if he wasn't careful. Not only that but he had a hard time retaining wieght and he was constantly passing out if he didn't keep up with his medicne. Seeing no scratches he relaxed.

It was hard sometimes to have to practically take care of his brother but he didn't have a choice. His father had left them when they were still young and their mother died from the same disease Edward has 4 years ago. Since than They have been taking care of each other. Edward and ALphonse worked at butcher shop to make money to pay for the rent of their one bedroom appartment. Their boss Izumi was really nice and even gave them free meat for meals. She had offered to take them in but Edward had refused saying that they were fine. WHich in alot of ways they were. They were content with taking care of each other. Edward would drive ALphonse and himself to school and Alphonse would take care of Edward with his illness much against Edward's pride.

"Now that that delema is over, I think it's time for me to finish getting ready for school. As you should too brother." ALphonse said all buisness. "What's wrong with what I have on?" Edward asked indignantly. Alphonse sighed as he took in Edwards baggy black tank and dirty black jeans. His clothes hung on his nearly thin form and his messy goldon hair hung limply on his sickly pale skin. "Well first off you can take a quick shower Ed your hair is filthy." Alphonse informed him. "I will get some clean clothes for you." Alphonse said shaking his head. Eddward walked out mumbling something about laundry and a bomb at school.

Alphonse was used to Edward's foul attiude however due to that little trait of his he is not very popular at school. In fact most kids ignored him but there was always the teasing but at least it wasnt like at the last school they nearly beat him up constantly. He just wished Edward would atually make a friend.

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Winry stared up at the school and smiled. She was excited to start school. Her Grandma had just moved her automail shop to this town, claiming that this town would be a gold mine for them due to the amount of rich foolishly clumsy people were in the area. The people arround here seemed nice enough, she hoped her asumptions were right.

She was about ready to enter the school when she heard a car raicing over 100 miles per hour to a nearby parking space. I watched curiously as a short haired blonde boy of maybe 15 opend the passanger door and shakily got out. He appeared to be lecturing the driver whom was slightly shorter than the other boy slamed his door as he got out too. This boy had unushually long golden hair for a boy. He was responding just as vigourously. "GO TO CLASS AL!" The shorter boy yelled already storming away. The other boy smiled none the less and followed him. "Oh Brother, calm down or you will overwork yourself again." he said handing his brother some money. "Only use it for lunch Edward." He said warningly. Edward grumbled but took it.

WInry watched this Edward stomp past her and into the school. He briefly paused and looked back at her matching her gaze. His eyes narrowed almost warningly before he continued on into the school. Alphonse continued to follow him dotting on him in a strangely motherly way, that striked Winry as odd. These two brothers intreged her. Yes this school was going to be intresting.

She went to her first class and was surpised to find a bored looking Edward the boy from ealrier sitting in the back already half asleep. He looked rather handsome and although he was wearing a baggy red jacket she couldn't help wondering what he looked like underneath and she blushed as she realized what she was thinking. _I don't even know him why would I care what he looks like?_ She thought blushing. Quietly she took a seat in front of him. He didn't even look up. She turned arround to say something to him but stopped upon seeing his glazed eyes glarring at her almost as if to say talk to me and i just might kill you. _Ok maybe he wasn't that pretty on the inside. _


	2. Chapter 2

Winry stood for a moment unsure of where to sit. SHe thankfully didn't have long to pick for Alphonse the short blonde haired kind boy from earlier made an offer. "I couldnlt help but notice how lost you seemed. You must be new." HE said knowingly. "Yea my name is Winry me and my grandma just moved her from out of town." She nodded smiling. "Its ok, my name is Alphonse you can sit with my older brother Edward and I." He said leading her to a table that was already occupied by Edward. Who was starring listlessly at his food. Alphonse sat down beside him and frowned. "Brother is there soemthing wrong with your food?" Alphonse prompted. "No i am just not that hungry right now." He grumbled but stopped seeing the look of concern on his brothers face. "It's nothing Al." he added. "So what's with the girl?" he asked jabbing his finger in WInry's direction. "This is Winry, she is new." Alphonse informed him. "Winry this is my brother Edward." Edward nodded briefly at her before turning his attention back to his brother.

"Are you planning on doing anything after school Al?" He asked as he took a sip out of his water bottle. "other than homework no, why?" ALphonse asked nonchlantly. "Well i was looking over the books last night and i realised that we have some extra money. I think you should take it and go buy yourself something. What about that sweater you have been eyeing?" Edward said causully. "Or we could go to the movies." ALphonse countered. Edward looked like he was about ready to protest when Alphonse interupted. "Infact why don't you come with us Winry." Alphonse asked craftily.

Winry debated it for a few minutes but in the end she knew that she really didn't have an excuse not to go. "Um sure I really don't have anything going on either. What time?" SHe asked.

Later that day a very annoyed Edward sat in the back seat of the car outside this new girl Winry's house. He knew what his brother was doing and he was not happy about it. "Now brother please promise me that you will be civil. SHe never did anything to you." Alphonse pleaded from the dirvers seat. "I wont kill her..today." Edward said saddistically. "Sides I don't have the energy to do it today anyways." he yawned truthfully. "Do you need an extra shot?" ALphonse asked worriedly. "No, i don't.. just don't plan on buying me any snacks. I probably wont be able to keep it down." he grumbled.

"Ok if you are sure..." Alphonse said unsuredly. Winry came out a few moments later and climbed in beside Alphonse. "So what movie are we going to?" WInry asked cheerfully. Alphonse opened his mouth to say something but stoped when he heard a snore from the back seat. "Oh brother." Winry turned and opened her mouth agape. "Did he go to bed late or something?" She asked. "He is not feeling well is all." ALphonse whispered. "Is it ok if we go to our house and watch a movie instead or do you want to just stay home i would understand." Alphonse said appalogetically. "

Winry smiled and gestured for him to drive on. "No it's ok we can go to your house. I would very much like to see where you two live." Alphonse smiled widely and drove on. They arrived at a old apartment and Alphonse parked. He got out limbly and opened Edward's door. after a few moments debating he decided to carry Edward up the stairs. Winry silently watched Alphonse pick Edward up and carry him piggy back style to the apartment. WInry wanted to be of help so she opened the door for him. Alphonse thanked her and continued down the dim hall until they arrived at their door and unlocked it.

WInry was surpised by how small it really was and homely looking but didnt say anything. It was clear they weren't that high up. Alphonse set Edward down in their bedroom and quietly shut the door so they wouldn't disturb him. "Well it's not much but this is where we live." Alphonse said shyly. "Where are your parents are they at work?" Winry asked conversationally. Alphonse stopped smiling at that last question and looked away. "My Brother and I are ophans. We live here by ourselves." He informed her sadly. "That's awful.. I am sorry" Winry appologised. "It's ok we manage. It's just brother I am worried about." Alphonse said quietly. "He is quite ill and we can only afford enough medicine to just barely manange it. I fear that if we don't get enough money soon Edward may die just like our mother." Alphonse said somberly. "I am not asking for pitey or money. I am just telling you so you know. I admit that i have been trying to pair you up with Edward though. My brother has a hard time making friends."

Winry couldnt stop the tears from falling down her face. She knew their was something special about these two but she never suspected it would be tragic. "I admit that he seems a bit difficult but I will do my best. I don't know if he really likes me to be honest." WInry admited. "OH he doesn't hate you. You would know if he did." Alphonse replied laughing. "If he didnt like you he would of tried to kill you by now."

"Bad temper i take it?" Winry asked eye brows raised. "You don't know the half of it." Alphonse said sneering. "Just please be careful arround him he can't get hurt. He suffers froma a rare blood disease that can cause a single cut to turn into a gunshot wound. It also makes him really weak and tired. Which.. naturaly makes him crabby. Giving him his medicine is like a chore.. He really hates shots."

"He certainly does seem like an interesting charecter." WInry said smiling. "How old are you two?"

"My brother is 16 and Im 15." ALphonse replied happily. "BUt with Edward you wouldn't know."

"Hmm wow the same age as me." Winry snickered. "Tell me Alphonse... does Edward have a girlfriend?" She asked blushing. "ALphonse eyes twinkled. "No he is very much available. WHy.. do you want to go out with him?" he asked mischeviously. "Um well I umm." Winry stammered. "Don't worry I will put in a good owrd for you." ALphonse winked.

An hour later Edward came stumbling out with a messy golden hair askew. "What are you guys watching?" HE asked sleepily. " Johnny Mnemonic want to join us?" WInry asked patting the seat next to her. Edward smiled softly and sat down next to her. Winry smiled back at him and handed him the bowl of popcorn. He took a small handfull and ate them already enraptured by the movie. "This is one of Edwards favourites." Alphonse said. "Im a killer for the classics." Edward said off handedly.

Winry nodded still keeping an eye on Edward from the corner of her eye. For a moment here she could clearly see the inner kindness and that was concleaed in Edward's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had gone by and although Edward was still withdrawn he had managed to accept Winry into their reclusive group. He was even somewhat civil.. somewhat...

"Winry why are you always dressing like such a slut?" Edward asked blankly one day causing Winry to blush furiously. "What do you mean there is nothing wrong with how i look! Its not like i got a buch of boys grouping me!" She sputtered indignantly. _Thats only because whenever Ed is around he is giving every boy who even glances at winry hostile stares that would scare Freddy Krugger. _Alphonse thought wirily. "I am serious you need to cover up a little more.. It even makes me uncomfortable." Edward snorted igoring Winry's deathly glare. "I will start covering up if you stop wearing that flashy red jacket thing." Winry retorted. "Serriously its like you never take it off." Edward held his jacket closer around him protectively almost as if he was afraid that she would take it from him. Alphonse cringed inisde at Winry's unkowing mistake. "What's wrong with this jacket?" Edward demanded. "Its all frayed and worn Ed." Winry pointed out. Edward looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. "Whatever I am going to go take a shower." he siad off handedly before he stalked out of the living room and into the bathroom. A few minuetes later the sound of water was heard. "What is his problem?" Winry seethed. "Well... you want the honest truth or the one that makes you think you are right?" Alphonse asked cynically."Serriously though that jacket was the last thing our mom made him." Alphonse infromed her. "oh.. i am sorry i didnt know." Winry said feeling ashamed. "Its ok you didn't know." Alphonse smiled sadly.

"You two must of really loved your mom." Winry said thoughtfully. "Yea Edward was a big momma's boy. He would do anything for her. When she died he took it really hard. However he didnt cry once in front of me. He had to be the big brother. you know." Alphonse said reminicing. "It all seemed to be going good but than two years ago Ed started to lose weight and wasn't able to eat as much. Ed had brushed it off as the flu but after he started passing out.. it soon became evidnet that it wasn't. in that summer he was diagnosed with ..." Alphonse's voice broke. "the same thing that took mom from us. It was devasting..and you know the rest." Winry hugged her freiend close and pat his back offering comfort.

"He is having a good day at least. " She murmered. "Yea thanks to you.. It's good to see him being so vocal. He even got into a heated argument with officer Hughes the other day." Alphonse laughed. Winry however cringed at the memory. "He didnt have to flip the other poor guy." She said wincing. "Eh He has always had an issue with Uncle Mustang." Alphonse tittered. "What that guy he flipped was his uncle!" "

yea sorta he devorced our dads sister. However don't talk to Ed about him.. They both have a heated love hate relationship. He tried offering to let us stay with him but... Ed violently declined. They rarely talk anymore. I don't even think he knows that Ed is sick but enough of that I have to get prepared for a battle." HE said off handedly. Winry stared not sure what to say. SHe in the end chose to say nothing and jsut observe. SHe had learned two things early on. One always check Ed beofre leaving a book store. *He likes to steal things...* two always expect the unexpected with the Elrics. So she just sat down on their couch and waited.

Alphonse was digging in the cubards looking for something and frowned. "Damnit Edward you hid them again." Winry watched curriously as he began to furiously search the kitchen. "he cant be late for this... why.." Alphonse mumbled. WInry heard a door open and saw a now dressed Edward peek arround the cornor carefully. He put a finger to his lips motioning for her to not say anything. She watched mouth agape as he climbed quietly out the window. A moment later Alphonse looked behind the microwave and gave a victory shout. "Ha found it!" He gleefully held out a needle which he promptly filled with some kind of liquid. He knew that his brother was no longer in the house in fact he had seen him leave the house out of the cornor of his eye. "Let the hunt begin." Alphonse siad as he put the protective cap back on it. WInry also climbed out the window and Winry couldnt help but be thankful their appartment was on the first floor.

Winry watched with great intrests as Alphonse started to look carefully around the parking lot. HE stopped sudently and called to Winry to call edwards cell. Winry nodded and climbed out and called him. A moment later a yelp was heard as Winry's ringtone that Ed had set rang out.

_And then I saw her face_  
_Now I'm a believer_  
_Not a trace_  
_Of doubt in my mind_  
_I'm in love_

They could hear a rustle as Edward scrabled to turn of his cell. instead he accidnetly pushed talk and cursed. "Edward? WHy are you in the tree?" Winry asked in the cell amused. "Um... I am ummm sight seeing." Edward stammered. "Nice song.. is that on all your contacts?" Winry teased. Edward slid down the tree still cursing. "Whats it to you what i have on my cellphone?" He snapped. "Edward enough of these games I need to give you the medicne." ALphonse said as he grabbed a momentarly distracted Edward. "NO I feel good today. I don't need it. He siad trying to back away.

Winry deiced it was time to help and not be a spectator. "Edo." She said suductively. Edward turned and looked at her carefully. "What?" He asked eyeing her uneasily. SHe leaned in close to him making sure to brush her chest against him making him blush. "Edo please take your medicne" she said poutingly. "Or.. Else I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" She yelled fire ablaze causing Edard to step back. " Ok Edo please?" She said sweetly. "Sshh Winry YOu don't have to yell I was going to take it.. I was just messing." Edward lighed nervously. _Damnit this girl is crazy...but sooo beutiful... but still crazy._


	4. Chapter 4

Alphonse stood in the kitchen waiting for Edward to come out of his room begining to get worried. He should of come out of their room by now. He couldn't wait any longer. He opened the door and found Edward still in bed. "Ed what are you doing? We need to go to school." Alphonse said as he gently moved Edward's slumbering body. Edward merely groaned an turned over. "Al leave me 'lon. Can't move. huurrtttsss." Edward groaned as he pulled the covers up over his shivering body. Al imidiantly became concerned. "Are you cod brother?" He asked concerned. Ed nodded weakly as he griminced and held his blankets tighter. Al went over to his own bed and grabed his blankets and covered his elder brother with those as well. "Is that better?" He asked as he tucked the blankets arround his brother. His brother's only response was a snore. Edward was already fast asleep. He didn't even flinch when Al gave him his shot. "You must really not be feeling good today brother I will just call us in sick." He murmered.

v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v vv v v

Roy and his wife Riza sat down in a both at the cafe. "It feels good to have some time off." Roy breethed out. "Time off? Like you don't slack off anyways." Riza huffed. "Tell me did WIfe number one just go easy on you or something?" Roy took a sip of his coffee before even thinking of replying. "She was the devil remember." He joked."But serriously YOu know the only reason we got married initially was because we were drunk.. and in vegas... and well you get the picture." Roy griminced. "True i miss the nephews but other than that i don't regret divorcing her.. and i guess it was just as well i mean she died a year later."

"Speaking of nephews.. did you try and talk to Ed and Al again?" Riza prompted. "Yea... it didn't go well. He flipped me. although i must admit that he didn't put much force into it this time.. Maybe I am finally making a break through with him." He shrugged. "well other than that did they seem like they were doing ok?" Riza asked rolling her eyes. "Well Al seemed to be helathy and even had nice clothes on. I think Ed spends most of their money on his brother. Ed was just wearing a pair of old black leather pants and a back t-shirt. Also he seems to be a little Ill..but when i asked him about it he flipped me."

"How did you ask Roy?" Riza asked suspecting there was more to the story than Roy was admitting. "Well the ushual way." Roy said stobornly.

_"Hey pipsqueek you are looking weaker than ushual is something wrong?" Roy had asked when he saw Edward looking rather sickly __and pale. Edward's eyes flashed at that. "OH yea if i am so small could i do this?" Edward asked as he took roy be his hand and slammed him to the ground. "HUh could I? Could I?" _

"Roy it's no wonder he doesn't want to move in with us... you are a real asshole to him." Riza stated flatly.

v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v

Winry sat in her study hall and sighed. Edward and Al had not been at school today. SHe was getting worried. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She still had 4 hours to go till school ended. She however didn't know if her nerves could take four more hours. After a brief thought she walked up to the teachers desk and began to cough. "Teacher I don't feel too good I think I am going to have to go home." she informed him sobernly.

20 minutes later she arrived at the Elric's and knocked on the door. Al promptly answered the door and seemed surprised to see her. "Winry.. shouldn't you be at school?" He explained after he got over his surprise. " I was worried when you guys didn't show up for school today so i thought i would come check up on you two to makes sure all was ok." She answered allowing herself in. "Ed is not doing so well today. He can barely move I figured it would be best if we just stayed home." Al said carefully. "He is asleep in his room if you want to go see him. but don't expect much interaction he is really out of it." He smiled. He was touched that Winry had skipped the rest of school to check up on him and his brother. "Have you two eaten at all today?" She asked as she looked in on the sleeping form in the bedroom. "No Ed's been sleeping all day and I have been spending the whole time making sure his feaver was under control and he was comfortable." Alphonse said as he smoothed out Edward's top blanket. "Well If you don't mind I will make some stew for you two. I am sure thats just what you all need." She smiled.

A half an hour later Winry set a bowl in front of Alphonse and set another on a tray to take to Edward. Alphonse took a hesitant sip and imideantly leaked his lips. "This is good. thanks" Alphonse said happily as he dug in. " Slow down there is plenty there."Winry laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward couldn't belive that he had spent three whole days in bed. He was sick of being in bed all day. Fortunently for him ALphonse had left the house to get some more medicine and Winry was at school. That ment that he was alone for once. In other words this was his chance to escape. He removed the covers to reveal black leather pants and black form fitting sweater. He got out of bed careful not to lose his ballance. He set a pair of black sunglasses to cover his sensitive eyes and his obviously golden eyes. He looked arround his stuffy room and gave it a salute. "So long dingy room hello world." He said. With that he climbed out the window. "I better get out of here before Al gets here."

V V V V V V V V V VV V V V V V V V V VV V V

"HEy Ed I am sorry I am late. I know you haven't had your medicine so I hurried home as fast as i could." He said as he clutched the bag of medicine close. He quietly opened the door of their room expecting Edward to be asleep. He soon dropped his bag when he saw the empty bed. He quickly checked the rooms but stopped when he saw the open window. "EDWARD ELRIC I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

V V V V V V V V V V VV VV V V V V V V

Edward strolled into the cafe and reajusted his glasses. He waved over to Jean the owner of the shop. "Hey Jean the ushual." He said slapping the table. "ANd hurry it up.. you dont know how long it has been since i have had caffine." Jean nodded and made it. "Here you go Ed extra large cup of cookies and cream frapicino with 10 shots of expresso and extra whip. I take it this is on the tab... Again." Ed nodded as he took his cup. "Don't worry Jean when i die i will make sure that a portion of my inusurance goes to you.: He joked morbidly. "Ed.. you and I both know that you aren't going to be dying anytime soon your too stoborn for that.. and sides what money are you going to be givng me?" He asked shaking his head. "It will be the money i get from wining the lottery." Edward said innocently.

V V V V V VV V V VV V V V VV VV V V V V V

Winry and ALphonse combed the crowd as Alphonse looked around nervously. "I can't believe Edward just ran off like that." Winry said as she scanned the crowd. "Oh i can. Edward can never stand to be one place for long. It is the add in him." Alphonse groaned. "Well where can he be?" WInry asked frowning. "Only God knows." Alphonse said still looking arround.

V V V V V V V V VV V VV VV V V V V V

Edward strolled around still sipping his coffee but stopped sudently when he saw Alphonse and Winry walking towards him. Fortunently it seemed that they handn't noticed him yet. Without even bothering to look he hurried into the nearest building and hid behind a shelf of magazines. "I think i made it in time," Edward sighed. "Well well Ed shouldn't you be in school?" A familure cocky voice said. Edward looked up to see Roy starring down at him. "Serriously what are you doing here." Edward only scowled at him. "You bastard dont i have a right to...look at magazines." He snapped. "You like to look at womens magazines? I shoulda known." Roy smirked. Edward blushed when he saw that he was holding a cosmo girl magazine. ROy's ears perked up when he heard some people calling out Edwards name. "Someone looking for you Ed?" Roy asked knowingly. Edward started to look frantic. "Please dont say anything. I dont want them to find me just yet." Edward pleaded. "Be a man Ed." Roy smirked as he grabbed Ed and gently but firmly pushed him out the door right into none other than Alphonse. "Edward what did you think you were doing?" Alphonse scolded. "You know that you can't be running about town without taking your medicine. You coud of passed out!"

"Yea how do you expect to mannage your disease if you do this?" WInry added. Edward was honestly too tired to protest however it didnt stop him from trying. "Come on guys Its not like i am going ot die today." He protested as they grabbed him. Roy watched them drag Edward's frayling protesting form away. "disease what did they mean by that?" ROy mussed over Edwards screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Aphonse and Winry stood by a scowling Edward who was sitting up in his bed. They had taken off his clothes and stripped him down to his boxers and a tank. WInry covered him up while Alphonse continued to lecture him. "Edward how could you just leave like that? You coulda passed out you hadn't even had your medicine yet! You are lucky that Roy found you when he did." This caused Edward's scowl to deepen. "Stupid Roy ratting me out like that. I would rather die on the streets doing something than die in this flimsy old bed."

"Edo why don't you tell this Roy about your situation. I am sure he would be willing to help pay for treatment. Treatment that could cure you." Winry informed him. Edward didn't respond he merely stared blankly ahead.

"Ed we really should tell him. Roy cares about us i am sure he would. It isn't like he lacks for money." Alphonse insisted. Edward kept silent and turned over on his side facing away from them. Ed knew that he was dying. He figured he didn't have much longer. This medicine he was taking was only proloning it. It wasn't curing him. His body was turning against him. How pathetic. He wasn't ready to die yet but he highy doubted that bastard would help him. Why would he care? All he ever did was make rude remarks about his size. "He doesn't care." Edward mumbled. "Sides i am fine."

Alphonse knew he was lying and tried to cover up his tears but they came anyways. "Oh Ed don't tune me out please. Dont shut me out." He grabbed Edward and pulled him up to face him. "Don't shut me out right now!" Ed just stared at him bankly as Alphonse shook his body. Alphonse started to shake him harder and Edwards small frail body hung limply in his brothers arms. His head lolled from side to side. His body was being shook so hard that it was scraping agianst the bed and the desk. Winry covered her mouth and nearly gagged as she saw Edwards cuts bleed profusely. Blood splattered onto Alphonse hands and shirt but he didn't seem to notice. "Talk to me Ed. Say something." He demanded shaking him harder.

"Alphonse stop it! Stop it you are hurting him." Winry said as she tried to pull Edward away from Alphonse. "Al you idiot you are hurting him."

Alphonse starred down at Edwards bloody head and arms. His eyes went wide in horror as he saw that his brothers blood was also on his hands. Ed didn't seem too concerned about his wounds. He merely continued to stare blankly at Al. He felt the blood drip down his face and looked at the dripping blood and than back at Al. "I feel dizzy Al." Ed said holding his head. "I think i am going to lay down." Ed said dazedly.

"Oh God.. no Ed i am sorry i am so sorry." Alphonse gasped. He tried to get a hold of himself. "Winry quick start the car. We need to get him to the doctor now." He said as he wraped his brother up in a blanket trying to hold pressure on at least some of the wounds. Ed didn't even awcknowlage his brother as he was picked up and hurried out of the room and into the car. Winry stepped on the gas and sped away towards the hospital as Alphonse worked hard to keep him awake. "Ed I need you to stay awake ok?" He said as he tried to stop the bleeding on Ed's head himself. "Ok Al i can stay awake for a bit longer." Ed whispered. "Its not your fault though." He said as he patted Alphonse's chest.

"What do you mean its not my fault I got angry and i shook you too hard." Alphonse sobbed.

"Nah.. I... wa..s a jerk." Edward insisted hoarsely. "I.. was a jerk."

V V V V V VV V V V V VV V VV V V VV V V V VV

Winry and Alphonse waited in the waiting room as The doctors finnished stitiching up Edward. The Doctor had ashured that they hadd brought him in time to stop the blood loss. Finally after a moment The doctor came out pushing a wheel chair which contained a half asleep Edward. "He should be ok we also gave him an injection which should help the blood start to clot and ofcourse we stiched and wrapped up his other cuts. He is a bit fatiged naturally from the blood loss but it should be ok for him to go home but keep a close eye on him his fatigue may make it so he is not all there for a bit." The doctor informed them.

Alphonse nodded and picked his brother. and carefuly carried him out and laid him into the back of the car. Edward yawned and fumbled with his seat belt after a few minutes he heard a click and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Ready to go home Ed?" Winry asked smiling softly.

"Yea you do look nice Winry." Edward murmered yawning. Winry seemed confused at this. "Huh what does that have to do with going home?" Winry asked perplexed. Edward however was already fast asleep and didnt respond. Winryu however couldn't help but blush._ he thinks i look nice._ She thought smiling.

V V V V V V V V V VV V VV V VV V V VV V V V V V V V V V V V

A week later Edward was well enough to go back to school and thanks to Winry bringing their work home everyday him and Al weren't behind in school work. Winry helped Al make sure that Ed got to his classes in time and that he of course that he was doing well.

Now two days later Ed sat starring at a small cartoon of milk in front of him. "Ed the doctors say that you need more calcium. Please drink your milk." ALphonse pleaded. Edward shook his head refusing. "No i wont I dont like it." He said stoborbly.

"Drink it brother or so help me I will start giving you a calcium shot ontop of the shots you are getting now." Alphonse ordered. Edward's face paled at that. Imediantl he took the carton and downed it in less than a minute. "There you happy. Geeze." Edward grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Alphonse was sick of Ed being sick to the point where it was internally driving him to the point of agravation. He knew it was wrong but the stress was really getting to him. He was constantly worrying about his brother fretting as to how long Ed had left. Worrying about trying to find an affordable alternative treatment that could actually cure him. He was even more sick of that retching sound that was now emiting from the bathroom. However what he was sick of the most was how Ed just pretended everything was just peachy. Like nothing was wrong. _Stupid Brother why can't you be more honest with me?_

_..._

Edward leaned his head over the basin of the toliet and groaned as he prepared him self for another round. "Edward are you ok? Do you want me to get some ginger ale?" Alphonse asked tentively from behind the door. "No Al... I am goo..." he didnt finnish as the bile errupted from his throat. He shakily tried to hold onto the toliet with all his might but his weak body couldnt hold himself up. Still puking his body collapsed with a clang.

Alphonse heard the fall and hurried in only to see Edward laying awkwardly on the floor as he continued to barf greenish bile mixed disturbingly with a red color. ALphonse gently picked up his brother and helped him back to the toliet and held his long already puke ladden hair back to avoid anything else to get in his brothers perfect hair. "Brother I am going to talk Uncle Roy." Alphonse annouced over the retching. "Bastard...wont.. urp.. help." Edward gagged. His voice echoing and comming out strangled. "OH he will brother even if i have to force him at gun point." Alphonse said resolutly. _You wont suffer anymore brother. I wont allow it. _Edward didn't protest he just leaned his head on his arms and moaned.

Alphonse waited until he was sure that Ed was done before he carried Ed into the bathtub and cleaned him up while also trying to cool him down. "Brother.. its too cold." Ed complained as he shakily sat up and tried to turn on the warm water only to have his hand swatted by Alphonse. "No Ed you got a feaver we need to cool you down." Al said firmly. "Just a few moments longer and I will make you some hot coco."

"Better have marshmellows" Edward mumbled as he leaned his head back.

...

Alphonse rearanged the pillows under Edwards head before he turned off the lights to the room and left. Winry stood watching from outside the room. "I will try to be back in a few hours Win thanks for agreeing to to keep an eye on Ed." Alphonse said gratfully. " It's ok I am one of the few people who can stand Ed." Winry joked. "Besides I enjoy Edwards company not that he ever really leaves my side."

"What can i say Edward really loves you. he is like a love sick puppy." Aphonse laughed. "Anyways I better get going. I dont want to catch Mr. Roy too late." He said becoming serrious once more. "Wish me luck." He griminced. "OH i am sure it will go well. I mean who can resist your cute little puppy dog face." Winry teased as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. "Aww Winry." He said sticking his tounge out.

"Don't worry I wont molest you. I am saving that for Ed." Winry said sticking her tounge back out at him. "Your sick Winry Rockbell." Alphonse said laughing. "You're even more perverted as Ed at his worst. " Winry just laughed and shooed him out the door.

As soon as the door closed she crossed her fingers. "Come on Al you can do it." She whispered. "Al.. ALLLLPHONSEEEE!" Edwards voice called out. "Alllll you promised me Coco and I will not be conned out of it!" Wirny rolled her blue eyes as she went and made it herself. A few moments later she came into the room where Ed was sitting grumpily in his bed he seemed surprised to see her. "Hey.. Where is Al?" He asked.

"Al went to go run an errand is that ok with you.?" Winry smirked handing him his coco. He took it and eyed it distrustfully but slowly drank it. "Naww thats ok take a seat." Ed said patting a spot by his bed. Winry obediantly sat down and began to run her hands through his hair. "How you feeling Edo?" She asked. Ed shrugged. "I am a bit tired.. but other than that I am fine."Edward said half way truthfully. Winry nodded and took his alredya empty cup and set it down. "Well than if you are tired why don't you lay down." Winry suggested.

"I dont really feel like it." Ed yawned. Winry could see right through him. She firmly laid him down but laid down next to him and placed his head on her chest and kissed his forhead gently before she continued to play with his hair. "Than lay here with me till you do fall asleep." Edward didnt protest. He turned onto his belly snuggled contently into the warmth of her bossom and wrapped his arms arround her waist. "YOu smell like strawberrys.. I kinda like it." Edward murmered. "Im glad you approve." winry smiled. "Now go to sleep honney."

"Yes dear."Edward yawned and was snorring softly a moment later. Winry stayed awake and content in just watching him sleep and trace the outlines of his face. His .. perfect face.

...

Alphonse breathed in deeply as he steddied himslef to knock on the door however just as he brought his hand to the door it opened reavealing a surprised Roy mustangs face. "Alphonse.. what a plesent surprise May I ask to what i am own this honnor?" He asked steadily.

"It is about Edward... We need your help." Alphonse said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N If you have a problem with the way i write this story I could care less. ALso if you think that I am writting a charecter wrong. I want you to know that I am doing it based on my interpation of Edward from brother hood but also barring in mind the life he has lived in the plot.. so if you think the chapter was cheasy than whatever... however i do have an issue of you leaving a cowardly annomonous rude message to me stating that i am writting wrong and that my story is now cheasy and that you no longer are going to be reading my story. and than have the nerve to say this is a nice message... If you have an issue with my storries be more poliet about it and dont be coward and make it annomonous. psshh Loser. anyways enough of my rant here is the next chapter of my story.

...

**"It is about Edward... We need your help." Alphonse said slowly.**

Roy leaned forward and listened to Alphonse as he told Roy of Edwards plight. "Ah I figured that something was wrong with Ed. He is far too skinny and deathly pale ot be considered healthy." Roy frowned. "Well as i have told you and Ed before I am always more than happy to help you guys out.. you are family to me." Roy said serriously. "Which leads me to another point. I know that you and Ed aren't exactly living in a good place.." Roy repremended Al. AL was surprised that he knew. He hadn't told Roy where they lived. "Don't look so surprised Al. I am the lead Investigator of the police department.. I Have my resources. Serriously now though. How can you expect Ed in his condition to live there?" Thats the cheepest place in town."

"Well... we had to go cheep if we were going to be able to pay for school and his medicine." Alphonse said quietly. " I know that it isnt exactly the most clean and safe place arround. Drunks and criminals aside there is always broken glass laying about and i always worry that If Ed isnt careful." Alphonse said fretfully.

"Which is why Alphonse you and Edward will be moving in with me and Riza." Roy ordered not leaving room for argument. "I would be more than happy to do so.. but I do not think that Ed will be so willing." Alphonse warned.

...

After talking it over some more they both went over to Al and Ed's place only to find the place unshually quiet. "Ed must still be sleeping." Al whispered.

"Good it will make our job easier." Roy smirked. They quetly walked in the bedroom and sure enough Ed was passed out ontop of Winry who was reading a book. She looked up and smiled at them. "Hey you brought Mr. Roy with you i see." She whispered as to not wake up the sleeping boy on her. "So what did you all decide?"

"The brothers are moving in with me. We have come to get Ed." Roy said smoothly. "I take it you are Edwards girl friend.. Tell me how long does it take him? A minute?"

Alphonse eyes widened and Winry immideantly began to blush. " Uncle!" Alphonse squeeked. "We've never..." Winry sputered. Roy nodded expecting as much. "of course not." Roy smirked. "Either way do you mind if I take him away from you. I kinda want to get him into the car before he wakes up." Roy admitted. Winry nodded. "Is it ok if i come with? I Just think that Edward would be more.. you know agreeable if both me and Al were with him."

"Sure." Roy shrugged as Alphonse carefully picked up his brothers limp form. almost imediantly Edward wrapped his arms arround Alphonse's neck. Alphonse clucked as he postioned Edward so that his but was securey under one of his arms. Roy and Winry were amused by how small Edward really was.. They all knew that ALphonse was taller than Ed but this was just odd. Roy estimated that Aphonse was at least a head taller than Ed. _I bet that really ticks Edward off. _Roy thought amused.

Edward continued to sleep away even as they laid him in the back of Roys car and drove off. Riza smiled happily when she opened the door and saw ALphonse still holding a sleeping Edward. A inchorent string of words erupted from Edward's mouth and the others listened with amusement. "No..no more shots... No..Al.." Ed moaned clinging tighter to his brother. Alphonse began rubbing circles on his brothers back. "Shh Ed its ok I am not going to give you a shot right now." Alphonse said calmly trying not to laugh. "Pssh liar." Edward grumbled but quited anyways.

"I wont give you a shot for another three hours brother." Alphonse laughed as he laid Ed down on a couch to try and streached his arms to get rid of kinks in his arms. "Thanks mr and mrs. Mustang for agreeing to let us stay here." Alphonse thanked the others.

Pleaase call me Riza." Riza said laughing.

"Yea dont refer to us so formally.. it makes me feel old." Roy said scratching his head.

"You are old bastard." a snarl broke out. Everyone looked down to see a verry pissed off edward glarring at them. "Alphonse...This better not be where i think it is." He growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Alphonse...This better not be where i think it is." He growled.**

"Brother... I am sorry but Roy thinks that with your condition that it would be best if you and I moved in with them. Ive already talked to our former land lord and he knows we are moving out." Alphonse informed his enraged brother. "It will be good you will fianlly be getting the treament you need. What you think?" Alphonse asked hopefuly.

"I think... I am going to.. Fucking kill you!" Edward screamed as he lunched himself at his surprised brother. A second later they both found themsleves on the floor wrestling arround. Edward weakly punched Al who tried to get a hold of Edward to calm him down. "Edward calm down." ALphonse pleaded.

Edward however was not listening. "Calm down... How do you expect me to calm down." he weezed already out of breath. "You kidnapped me and moved me while i was sleeping!" Edward said indignantly as he paused still sitting on top of Alphonse to try and catch his breath.

"Edward you know that your brother only has the best of intentions."Riza repreminded.

Edward glanced up at her and nodded slowly. "Yea .. I supose so. " he siad as he slwoly got up. Aphonse eyed his older brother apperhensively. It was unlike his brother to give up so easily. Edward stood up and looked arround like a caged animal. A few minutes later he ran and climed out the nearest window.

Winry groaned. "I swear him and Windows.. Doesnt he ever use a door?"she said faceplanted.

"I knew brother wasn't going to give up that easily. He is such a stoborn idiot sometimes." Alphonse said knowingly. "Well the good news is he can't go very far he is much to weak for that." He said as he left to get his brother. the others followed to help out. Sure enough Alphonse was right about him not getting very far. For only a few feet away sat a very embaressed and angry Edward.

...

A few weeks later at work..

"I can't belive that Izumi put me at cash regester!" Ed compalaind as he rung up a costomer.

"Oh Ed you know that you can barely lift sigs butcher knives anymore." Alphose replied softly as he continued to chop up some pork for an order. "Besides you always used to complain about it." He pointed out.

Edward scowled he hated being refered to as weak. It annoyed him to no end. He was the older brother He was suposed to be the strong one. The protector. How did this Role get reversed?' oh yea becuse of his rotton curse of a disease. It has robbed him of so much but it was not satisfied.. it was now slowly but surely robbing him of his pride and dignanty and if he didnt have that what did he really have?

He was awoken from his thoughts when Winry walked into the store. "Winry..what are you doing in here?" He sputterd his face turing red. They had already been going out for a week now and yet... he still felt a bit nervous arround her.

"Edo i just came over to see if you needed me to come for the doctors appointment today." She asked nonchalantly. Edward groaned inwardly.. of course..He had forgotton about that. Today he was suposed to see this highly acclaimed cancer specialist. "No its ok I got my brother and that bastard comming and Riza will be there with a gun to make sure i dont try to escape the hospital." Edward said reluctantly. " I will let you know though what he says though."

Winry nodded understanding. Edward didnt want her there becuase of his pride. He didnt want to have Winry see him so valnurable and fragil. "Well thats that than." She sighed as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing him to blush even more. With that kiss she waved goodbye to both him and Al and left the store. Edward was awoken from his dreamy state by Izumi soon after. "Stop daydreaming Loverboy and get back to work!" Izumi barked. Quickly Edward snaped out of it and paid attention to the job at hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward laid down on the hospita bed as he waited for the doctors to come examine him. Alphonse Roy and Riza waited in there as well. He wouldn't admit it..but he was incrediably nervous. He really hated hospitals and he really didn't trust Roy nor his choice in doctors. Dispite how much Roy raved about how this Marco guy was the best cancer doctor in the world. He wasn't stupid though. He knew that the cheap medicine he was not working worth shit. It was only because of this that he came willingly.

A few minutes later Doctor Marco came in a chart in hand. "Hello everyone I am Dr. Marco and you must be Edward." He said warmly to Edward who only glaced sideways to his side. Marco smiled kindly down at him before he went back to his chart to look it over. "I see you have been trying to treat it with blood clotters and a generic brand shoots hmm." He said to no one in particular. "Well lets see how its working. Tell me Ed how have you been feeling lately?"

"Tired kinda...sick Ive been throwing up alot.. He said yawning... even now he was tired. Marco nodded and gently lifted up Eds gown to reveal a bony pale body covered in big ugle bruises. Edwards face tinged red from embaressment when he noticed the doctors look. "I umm fall alot and my skin is really sensitive." he said half truthfully. Truth was his fainting spells were gettng more freqent than he would like to admit and his sensitive skin was being affected by it.

He closed his eyes and tried to tune out the doctor as he continued his examination and took some tests. _im not really at a hospital..im in a park with Winry sitting under a tree haiving a picnic and Alphonse is there too.. we are relaxing and its a cool breazy day. ..._

Roy looked on in amusement as Edward started to nod off. Only just earlier today he had to pull teeth and nail just to get edward in the car . He however couldnt hep but worry when he saw edward bruises and frail body. _Im going ot have to keep an eye on him and try to make sure he doesnt fall and eats more. He is practicly skin and bones._

A while later Dr. Marco finally finnished and excused himself to look at the samples and review some tests. The wait was excrusiating for Edwards family.. Edward himself had nodded off and was now snorring softly on his belly. Finally about 20 minutes later he came back with a grave face. Everyone tensed upon his entering. Everything was silent for a moment except for the soft snores comming from Edward whom was still passed out. " I have good news and I have bad news." Marco said slowly. "The bad news is that Edward health is deterating at a an alarming pace. Also his blood count is disturbingly low. Tell me has he been lethargic at all? Any fainting spells?" He pressed.

"well he has been more lethargic and sleeping alot.. in a lot of pain even... but He says that his fainting spells have gone away." ALphonse said slowly as he watched his brother continue to sleep oblivious of the conversation concering him. The doctor seemed doubtful of that. "Well if it starts happening let me know. Its vital that we stop that while we are ahead... with how weak his system is. Its important. Now on to the good news. There is a new Drug out that is also used to treat people with blood issues simular to Edwards that if used with radiation therapy could just stop it in time. I give it a 70 % chance."

"Are there any side effects to this treatment?" Roy inquired.

"There is a probable chance of hair loss but that varies from person to person.. also there is mood changes, He will be more exausted and weak, his appite will of course be affected more nausea.. but other than that I dont see anythign serrious. You would have to make sure he stays active of course..otherwise his body could weaken more. I also sugest a weekly check up on blood and if nesisary blood transfusion."

Roy nodded as ALphonse wrung his hands nervously just knowing that there was that 30% chance he could die.. It was enough to break his heart. He had a feeling that this doctor was being generous with the odds. Al was no fool he could tel just by looking at this doctor that his only brother was dying.

They had agreed to the treatment and aranged to start it tomorrow. They were to continue with the shots that were suposed to increase the blood count however the dose was tripled becuse it was clear that the dose they were using was not enough. The doctor gave him the first round of the drug while he was asleep before giving the rest of the first batch to Roy.

Edward was far too out of it and they coudlnt seem to get him to stay awake. Alphonse and Riza got him dressed again and Roy carefully picked him up and laid Ed's head on his shoulder. "Poor guy. I really wish you two had told me about this. I honestly do care about you two." Roy frowned disaprovingly. "We could of treated this better sooner. Damn Ed and his pride."

Edward mumbled inchorently and shifted his head slightly and frowned opening his eyes slightly to see Alphonse walking near him. "Al is the doctor back." He asked disorentedly.

"Its over Edward." Riza Informed him as she wiped a few strands out of his eyes.

"ohh thats nice what he say? Im going to live?" He asked yawning. Alphonse forced a smile for Edward's sake. "Yea its going to be fine Ed. We got some new drugs and treatments that will fix you up before you know it."He said with false bravo. Edward didnt seem to notice the forced smile nor the quiver in his brothers voice.

"See I told you i was fine Al. You worried for nothing." He mumbled before slipping back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Winry sat on the mustangs porch waiting for the boys to come back from the hospital. When they finally pulled up she found her self frowning slightly when she saw Alphonse come out with red eyes and Roy with a frown. The check up must of not gone well.. Winry thought. A tired looking Edward came out with the help of his brother. Alphonse puthis brothers arm arround his kneck and and arm arround his waist. "Come on brother what do you say we take a nap." Alphonse sugested. Edward nodded but stopped upon seeing Winry. "Hey Winry good news I will live." He informed her smiling tiredly. He started to stagger. "I feel funny.. they must of gave me some weird drugs." He murmered. Alphonse nodded as he gestured for Winry to help him support ed. Winry nodded and grabbed Edward's waist from the other side and they both led him into the house.

"Thats it brother just a few more steps." Alphonse encourged his brother who only seemed to struggle more with each step. Edward lifted his lowered head up slowly and nodded. When they got to edward's room they lowered him carefully onto the bed and covered him up. " I can do these things myself." Edward growled growing iritated. He took the blankets from them and messily threw them over himself. "psh morons treating me like im freakin 2." he grumbled. "We arent trying to brother. "Alphonse clucked. "This new medcine is going to make you really weak for a bit and we are only trying to help."

"heh Im never weak you two just suck. God i really hate you..you make me sick" Edward snorted as he nodded off. A few minutes later he was fully asleep. Alphonse smiled and put a stuffed suite of armor to edward whom subcontously grabbed it and cuddled it close, snuggling up to it. Winry eyed him as Alphonse chuckled. "He really loves that stuffed animal. Had it since he was 3. He named it Al and when i asked why.. he said it was becuse it reminds him of me." Alphonse said shrugging. "I dont know why...He was always quite the odd one." he poused for a moment before gently but firmly leading Winry out of the room. Winry eeped but followed none the less.

"Look i figured you would want to know about Ed's results." Alphonse said slowly.

"I thought Ed said he was going to be ok?" Winry frowned. Alphone shook his head slowly. "NO the doctors says that his body is not working proply and that his disease is becoming quite progresive.. there is only a 70% he will make it.. that is with the treatment.. most of it is experimental but there is also radiation and he will be taking double the amount of shots plus maybe even weakly blood transfusion... they started him on it today thats why he i so cranky and out of it." Alphonse informed her.

"oh god poor Edward..." WIrny trailed off in thought. "How long is he going to be like this?" She asked searchingly. "How long?"

"I dont know WInry I dont know.. but i just thought id let you know so you dont get upset if he starts getting cold towards you. mood changes are commonside effcts of the drug. He doesnt really hate you.. or me... he doesnt.." Alphonse trialed off as the tears came again.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

a week later

Ed woke up drenched in sweat feeling slightly green he hunched over his bed and retched heavily onto the floor unalbe to hold it back. a few rounds of that and a couple minutes of dry heaving later Ed curled up in a ball still clutching His al plushie cose to his stoamch as he began to whimper in pain. ALphonse hearing some sounds comming from eds room hurried in and found Ed in his pitiful state and smelled the puke. Pushing the puke out of his mind he hurried over to Edward and wrapped his arms arround his brothers shaking form.

"All I feel so gross right now.. i ..dont want to take anymore of those medications.. I feel.. like im dying." He sobed.

"Brother you have only been taking them for a week just give it time." Alphonse pleaded softly as he combed his fingers through Edwards sweat drenced golden hair. "Also your not dying Edward I wont let you." Aphonse said fercely but his brother was no longer aware of his brothers existance for he had already fallen back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward sat on the bleachers outside and watched the others play soccer and sighed. "look at those idiots try to play soccer." He mumbled to himself. He had just got done with school and was passing his sweet time outisde in the cool air. He snorted as he watched the goalie once again mis the ball. "Come on idiots dont you know how to block a ball?" he called out digustedly. The other teens turned and glared at him dispasionatly. "Like you could do any better." one kid retorted.

Edward grinned manically at the challange. He calmly got up and stepped down off the bleachers and laughed. " Lets see just how much better i am than you." He challanged. they shrugged as they watched him step infront of the net. "lets do this." he smirked.

A few seconds later a ball came shooting towards him . He dogged it easily blocking it with a simple head butt. "Nice block but lets see you block more than one." the one who kicked goaded. "Edward smiled toothily at them as he easily dodged four balls and sent them flying in the opposite direction. "Is that the best you losers got?" He goaded. little did he know the head coach was watching nearbye.

"Well Well this kid has game." The coach smirked.

...

Winry was surpised and slighty alarmed to find Edward taking on the soccer however wasn't too surpised. "Edward used to be the star goalie in our home town back east. No one has been able to get the bal passed him." Aphonse informed winry. "Why isnt he on the team here?" she asked as she wtched a laughng Edward block two balls with both his knees. ALphonse sighed at Edwards cocknes before explaining. "After he got sick he contined to plah for a little bit but than he started getting to sick to play... he was too lethargic to try and catch the ball.. he was kicked out." Alphonse said as he watched edward stand on his hands and kick the ball with his feet. "We should probably stop him before hwe overworks himself again.." Alphonse sighed as he trudged a word he grabbed Edwards hand and with an eep Edward found himself being dragged away. "Yea thats rght bastards. thats how you block a ball!" he crowed dispit his position.

Alphonse dragged him into the car and made sure that he was probly buckled in. "What were you thinking?" Aphonse asked scouldingly.

"I was thinking that those losers didnt know how to play ball." Edward growled heatedly.

"What about your body... you cant overstrain it!" ALphonse insited. His lecture however was in vain because Edward was already snoring. "Oh brother... you did overwork yourself..Its a good thing i got you when i ddi or you probably woulda fainted." Aphonse expalined shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoeinhoem griminced inwardly as he stood infront of Mustangs house. It had been at least a decade since he was in town and he figured why not stop and see how everyone was doing. after a curt knock, the door opened to reveal a surprised and clearly irked Roy. "I ought to close this door right now." Roy growled. "What are you even doing here?" He demanded.

Hoeinhoem cocked his head to the side scratching it. "I heard my ex girlfriend was dead as is my younger sister." he stated passively.

" They have been for years. You only decide to come back just now?" Roy asked incrediously.

"well i have been terribly preocuied so tell me how is my son?" He asked off handedly. "good no thanks to you." Roy growled. "OH and i never got to thank you for stealing my girlfriend and turning her and my kid against me jackass." he accused gripping the door tightly.

"I have done nothing to make your intolerable boy turn against you. Thats your own fault for not being persistant enough." Van said off handedly. If looks could burn a body into a molton puddle Roys would of done just that. "You Bastard Tricia Wouldn't even let me inside!" Roy screamed. "I never got to know my own freaking son! MY SON NOT YOURS! NOT THAT YOU EVEN DID A GOOD ENOUGH JOB WITH YOUR OWN! I BET YOU DONT EVEN CARE THAT EDWARD IS SICK!"

"Ah why would I care? he is not mine." Van replied coolly.

"YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" Roy screamed horsely in rage.

Hearing the comotion a concerned Riza hurried over to the door only to see her short fused husband screaming at a stranger. She calmly walked over and eyed the new man dispasionatly. "I dont know who you are but my Husband cleary doesnt want you here so i sugrest you leave before i send my dog at you and bring out my guns." She warned.

"Ah prehaps your right. Well thanks for taking care of Alphonse for me Mustang." Hoeinhem said as he turned and left. "Im sure your doing a good job for a wet match."

"That no good bastard calling me a feaking wet match. I will show him." Roy seethed.

"Roy... I think you have something you need to tell me." Riza said slowly Roy only nodded werily.

...

The trio sat comfortably in a booth at the local coffee shop relaxing. Edward had jsut gotten another Blood transfusion and was inistant that he needed a coffee.. what they didnt expect was for him to order what he did. The two starred in disbelif as Ed guped down his 10 shot expresso of chocolatey death. "OH Edward.. I dont knwo if its a good idea for you to be drinking that." ALphonse said worriedly.

"I tell him that all the time." Jean the shop keeper laughed out from across the room. "And yet here he is still drinking that stuff."

"Oh shut it Jean" Edward muttered tiredly. This particular session had made him even more so tired and his other medication wasnt helping either. He only hoped that this drink would help keep him awake. He really didnt feel like sleeping today dispite what his body was telling him. His thoughts went to Roy. He really had precived him to be a diffrent guy than he really was. Yea he was still a bit sarcastic and did like to poke fun alot... but he was no diffrent than how Ed himself can be at times... Roy was just a little more reserved with his words than Ed was. A little but not much...

He started to feel his eyes droop and yawned. "Hey after i get home and take a nap do you want to do a few kicks with the ball?" He asked his brother who nodded. "If your feeling up to it brother." he replied smiling softly.

WInry looked up in thought. "Speaking of soccer I was looking in Mr. Roys study and i found an old photograph of him with a soccer team..Appearently he used to be on a soccer team too. cool huh?" Winry chirped as she sipped up the last of her drink.

"Yea im sure but he cant be as good as me." Edward boasted. Winry tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I cant really say why dont you ask him?" She piped. Edward shook his head firmly. "Naw Im pretty sure Roy doesn't want me to bother him about stupid things like that. " He said surely. "Let's go i need a nap." he yawned as he trodged out the door the others following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14

"I think you have something you have to tell me roy." Riza promted once more.

"Riza..." He gulped. "I know i should of told you this but I have a son." Roy admited saddly. Riza looked at him carefully. "Who is the mother your ex wife who died?" she pressed to which he shook his head in negative.

"No 17 years ago i had a girlfriend named tricha we both loved each other alot and planned to even get married someday. one day we found out that she was pregant we were estatic and deiced that after the baby was born we would wed...but than hoeinhoem came along...He started spreading lies about me cheating on her. I never was ofc ourse but when enough people started talking about it well my girlfriend started to doubt me. I tried my best to make it work..However after our son was born I had to pick up more hours to support the baby. .That bastard of course used that to plant more doubt saying that i was having an office affair. one day at work i get a knock on my door and a freaking stripper walks in and trys to undress me... well my girlfriend walk in holding our than one year old son and well... i never got to see my son again."Roy sobbed. "That bastard set that up!"

"Roy is your son Edward?" she asked softly to which he nodded. "I know its hard to belive but most people in my family actually have eyes and hair not unlike Edward's. It just skipped me." Roy answered bitterly.

"My god.. Does he know?" Riza gasped.

"No I dont think he does." Roy said slowly. "I pretty much got my son back but..he is dying. I can barey bring myself to look at him. I feel so ashamed." He confessed.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed but you do need to tell him. He has the right to know."Riza said firmly. Just than the door opened to reveal Edward and Alphonse. "Hey Roy." Alphonse said cheerily.

"How did the blood transfusion go?" Roy asked looking up at them. "Well we were able to hold Edward down so he didnt attack the nurse this time." Alphonse answered dryly.

"That nurse poked me like a pig with that needle." Edward grumbled. "I hate needles."

"Brother you need those to get better." Alphonse answered with the age old response he is used to giving.

"Yea well, when i get better I am not even going to look at a needle again." Edward vowed. "Needles are torture devices."

Roy smiled inwardly at that statment he secretly never liked needles either but he had learned over time to be used to it. He scruffled Edwards hair and nodded. "I agree with you Ed needles are no fun but until you get better you will just have to put up with them." He said gently. Edward managed a small smile at that. "See Al, Roy agrees." Edward said pointedly.

"Yes but he also agress that you need to do these things to get better." Alphonse replied patiently. Edward grinned cockily at that. "OF course he does he wants me to live becuase he can see how awsome I am. It would be tragic to lose an awsome guy like me." He snorted as he jabbed a thumb at himself.

"your not that awsome Ed..Why must you be so prideful?" Alphonse asked uneasily as he follwed Edward up the stairs. Roy and Riza watched them bicker until they could no longer see them.

""You know when you think about it.. He really is your son.. He is like a mini you your both prideful and annoying." Riza teased.

"You wound me Riza." Roy said mockingly before sombering up. "I do need to tell him but how?" He asked unsuredly.

A half an hour Roy quietly went up stairs and opened the door to Edwards room. Edward was currled up inside himself hugging that strange robot stuffed animal of his. He was shivering slightly. Roy took the covers and wrapped them more tightly arround his son and played with the slumbering boys hair. " I really wish things could of turned out difrently. I know that im not the best man out there but i like to think that I coulda been a pretty cool father." Roy murmmered. Edward's breathing hitched for a moment, his face contorting in pain. Roy withdrew his hand and was quiet but Ed merly turned slightly and continued to slumber on. "Well at least i am here for you now when you need me the most. I promise son that I wont let you down." Roy vowed. He carefully leaned down and kissed edwards pale forhead before he turned and left the room.

Edward opened his eyes slightly and touched his forhead perplexed. "Did Roy just call me his son?" he yawned sleepily. "Stupid medication is giving me delusions." He growled before he went back to sleep once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Roy slumped into his over stuffed chair and waited for Edward to get home. He had practiced it over and over and he was sure that he was now ready to tell him. Edward came in carrying a stack of books a few minutes later. "Hey Edward can i talk to you for a minute?" Roy asked tentatively.

Edward looked up over his stack of books and frowned but set his books down ad sat down across from Roy. "What is it? is there something you need to tell me?" He asked tiredly.

"Edward I don't know how to tell you this but.. I am your father.." Roy said slowly figuring it was best not to beat around the bush.

Edwards mouth dropped at that. "What? what are you saying?" Edward stammered.

"I used to go out with your mother many years ago but the man who you thought was your father... well got between your mother and I and left me after you were one. There was a dispute and.." Before he could finish he was interrupted by a livid Edward.

"What is this some joke?" Edward demanded. "If you were my father than why weren't you there more? Why were you such a jerk huh? Was I not good enough for you?" he yelled as tears fell down his face."Who would want a son like me than again right? I'm too weak and ill tempered right?" He cried out. He couldn't take it. The room was closing in on him. he felt Roy's hands try and touch him.. touch his repulsive skin. He psuhed him away and ran out of the house. He had to get away.

Roy stood dumbly in the center of the room not moving an inch. HE was scum.. that's what he was scum. He didn't even bother to look up when Alphonse and Riza came in the house 8 minutes later. Riza seeing something was wring hurried over. She had taken Alphonse out of the house so that Roy would have peace telling Edward the news. "It didn't go well did it?" Alphonse uselessly stated. "Where is he?"

"He.. left.." Roy said quietly.

"We should go find him." Riza said pulling things together. They both nodded and left the house. "Where do you think he would go?" Riza asked curtly. After a moments thought Alphonse new right away. "Were else the local coffee shop." Alphonse said surely.

"What?" Riza asked skeptically. Why there?"

"Edward really looks up to Jean Havoc the store owner.. Ed likes to joke that he is his own personal therapist. He even gives him all his coffee for free.."

...

"Man Edward you seem really down today." Jean commented concerned.

"I just found out that the loser who left me isn't my real father." Edward stated listlessly.

"That's good isn't it?" Jean asked slightly confused.

"Yea but it is so confusing. I mean my dad is really the freaken chief of police .. the very guy i have been living with now for the past month." Edward scowled.

"You know he obviously cares about you if he is letting you stay with him and is even telling you the truth. I think you need to hear him out.. give him a chance." Jean coaxed.

Just than Roy pushed the doors open and stopped upon seeing a dead panned Edward looking blankly at him. He got up slowly his whole body shaking weakly and walked towards him. The events that had happened had put a lot of stress on his system and he hadn't had his shots pr medication today. He was at the time in such a hurry to get to the library to meet Winry...

"Dad your.. my dad?" Edward asked weakly as he walked clumsily toward nodded. "I'm so sorry Edward."

Edward smiled weakly. "Its ok its good to know that my father isn't a total jackass." He slurred. Roy sensed that something was wrong. "Edward are you okay?" he asked alarmed. Edward nodded weakly before his body fell over and his eyes started to role back into his head. Roy caught him becoming frightened. He hugged the boy close. "Edward Edward son can you hear me?" he said lightly tapping Edwards cheeks.

Edward's eyes carefully opened his gold eyes glazed over. "Don't be mad i forgot to take my...medication." he apologized.

"Oh Ed..its my fault to.. this stress i put you on couldn't of helped either." Roy said softly as Jean leaned down as well.

"IS he going to be ok?" Jean asked nervously.

"I need to get him to the doctor really quick he hasn't taken his mediation since yesterday." Roy answered steely as he picked up Edward's limp body as Edward continued to weakly cling to Roy's shirt. "Dammit i really suck as dad don't I?" Roy muttered to himself. Edward didnt hear him though. He had already passed out and was dead to the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward whimpered as they administered all the medications to him. So many needles. This was all his fault...why did he have to forget to take his medication..now he was sicker than before. He felt someone grab his hand and squeeze it gently. He managed to open his eyes just enough to see Roy..his father. "Its ok Ed..It is going to be ok." Roy assured him as he continued to hold his sons hand. Ed used all the strength he had to hold tightly to Roys hand as his body shook and quivered in pain. "Don't leave me ok...don't leave me." Ed said panicking as more needles were inserted.

"I won't leave you ever again son. I wont let anything or anyone keep us apart." Roy vowed as he tried to hide his own fear from Ed. Edward didn't need to see that... He didn't need to see his only remaining father figure quake in fear. No Roy had to be the strong one in this situation.

...

Winery hurried into the cancer center as fast as her legs could carry her. She quickly found Alphonse and Riza in the waiting room. She ran into Alphonse's open arms and began to cry. "I came as soon as i heard is he ok?" She asked hurriedly.

"We don't know much." Riza answered. "The Doctors only allowed one person in with him so that he doesn't go into hysterics. His blood count is extremely low and he hasnt taken his medication since yesterday. The doctor says that something must of caused his body to go into shock... Don't tell Roy that though..He will blame himself." Riza informed her.

"Oh God Ed.." Winery said feeling faint already understanding the graveness of the situation. Alphonse helped her sit down and grabbed her hands. "Edward is very sick we both know this I told you about This when we first met.. But dammit You better not be writing him off right now!" Alphonse warned furiously. "NO ONE IS WRITING OFF MY FUCKING BROTHER! HE IS NOT DEAD YET!" Alphonse fell to his knees still holding onto Winery's hands.

Winery nodded carefully as she laid her head onto Alphonse's and began to rub his back comfortingly. "Yea your right." Winery agreed softly. "He isn't dead yet."


	17. Chapter 17

Roy combed his fingers through Edward's hair as the boy slept. A breathing mask covered Edward's face to help him breathe. "Mr. Mustang I understand your are related to the boy?" The doctor asked. Roy nodded. "Yea i am his father." Roy said not looking away from Ed's slumbering form.

"Mr. Mustang, We had to give him an extra does of his usual medication..also are you aware that your son had a panic attack?" He asked hesitantly. Roy looked up and narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "NO I am not..." He said slowly.

"I am adding anti depressants to his list of medications." The doctor said handing him a slip of paper. Roy took it nodding. "Also i must ask has he shown any negative symptoms to his medication?" The doctor asked.

"well..." Roy said hesitantly.

_"Ed stared off into space as if he was looking at something interesting. "Hey Ed what are you looking at?" Roy asked curiously. Ed didn't answer he continued to stare at whatever it was. "Hey Roy who is that?" Edward asked perplexed. Roy looked over __where Ed was pointing. nothing was there. "Ed what are you talking about..No one is there. We are the only ones here." Roy said confused. Ed continued to look with a confused look on his face but shrugged it off._

_another memory of Roy walking in on Ed arguing to an unseen person. Only to glare at a plant and storm out._

"I think Ed might be hallucinating." Roy answered slowly and the doctor nodded.

"That is a common side effect of the drug." The doctor nodded expecting as much. "Just keep an eye out for it and if needed give him some of the sedatives." The doctor said slowly. "I'm going to give him a round of radiation while he is here and after that you should be able to take him home._"_

As Ed was given his routine radiation treatment Roy waited outside in the waiting room with the others. He figured that it would be a good time to talk to the others. He gathered the others close. "As you all know this trip was mostly caused by Ed not taking his meds.. We are going to have to be exta careful to make sure he takes all his medications including his new ones. if needed." Roy said slowly.

"New meds?" Riza asked eyebrows raised.

"Well ... due to all that's going on the doctor thinks that he should be on some anti depressants. I'd appreciate it if no one talked to Ed about it..He is going to be uptight about it." He cautioned. "Also we need to keep an eye out for him and alert me if he starts acting strange... Like he is suicidal or hallucinating.. in which case we will need to sedate him. The doctor said that his hallucination could get more frequent and deadly.. " He grimaced.

...

An hour later the doctors came out and announced that Edward was awake and ready to go home. Edward weakly fumbled with his shirt as he tried to put it on. In the end Alphonse helped him put his clothes on. They eased him into a wheel chair and pushed him out to the that day they all sat around the supper table including Winery. They all sat pleasantly and ate. Ed however merely picked at his food. "Edo is something wrong with your food?" Riza asked concerned. Edward shook his head slowly hiding behind his long bangs.

"No mom." He said slowly causing Riza to stiffen in surprise. She knew that Edward had just found out about Roy but she hadn't expected him to call her mom. Edward didn't even see her face and so just continued on. "I just don't feel good. All the medication and radiation made me sick." He said lowly. "I think I am just going to go to bed." He said as he slowly got up and wobbly headed out of the kitchen. Roy got up and helped him out the door. "Here let me help you Ed." Roy offered. Ed didn't even pause as Roy practically picked him up and carried him up the stairs into his room.

Over the next few days Ed became increasingly less hungry and everyone couldn't help but cringe as Ed got skinner and skinner. Whenever he did it.. It would only end up being vomited out. Despite all they still tried to get him to eat but it was getting harder and harder to do so as time got on.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward sat propped up by a bunch of pillows as he read a book. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even notice the door open and Alphonse enter. Alphonse smiled privately to himself as he leaned down and looked at the book Edward was reading _"the Napoleon complex th_eory" How appropriate. Alphonse thought humored. He silently sat in a stuffed chair next to his brothers bed and watched his brother's eyes scan the pages. Finally about a half an hour later Ed marked his page with a bookmark and closed it. He seemed surprised for a moment to see his brother sitting near him but quickly covered it up.

"How was school Al?"He asked as he forced a cheerful smile. He was no longer able to go to school because he was so weak now that he was barely able to walk around the house and while he had tried to cover that up it was the fucking big embarrassing hallucination that got him barred from actually going to the school in the end.

one week earlier..

Alphonse and Winery waited at the lunch table for Edward to come down for lunch. At first they thought that he was just busy in the library but 20 minutes into lunch they started to get worried. They searched everywhere but Al stopped searching when he heard some other students gossiping. "You wont believe what i saw in the bathroom." One boy said to another guy. "The weird girly boy is having a total melt down or is such a gay wad." They snickered.

With out a moments thought He ran into the bathroom only to find Ed huddled in a corner with a fearful look in his eyes. He was rocking back in forth in a sporadic rocky motion.

"Oh Ed.." Al said as he carefully walked over to Ed. Ed sensing his presence flattened himself even more so against the wall. "Stay away from me. don't touch me." he screeched.

"It's ok Ed.. it is me your brother Al." Alphonse said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"n...nnnoo you're not. you are only pretending to be him.. You killed him." Edward sobbed. "everyone is dead.. I am alone..." He sobbed tearfully.

"Brother I swear to you its really me." Alphonse said gently as he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and started to send a text to Roy informing him of the predicament. No more than 8 minute's later Roy rushed into the bathroom carrying Edward's medication. Edward was till huddled into himself refusing to let anyone touch him. Together they ere able to calm Edward enough to get him to take his medications and sedate him. He still however struggled as Roy carried the delirious teen out. Alphonse felt his ears going red as he heard the murmurs ripple through the crowd. Edward heard some of them too and as he continued to struggle he now added challenging the crowd to his actions. "Calm down Edward they aren't worth it." Alphonse said heatedly as he glared at the spectators.

present day..

Alphonse shrugged after his brother asked how his day was. HE knew that his brother would rather be at school but with his present state it was just not wise or beneficial for Edward's health. "School was boring Brother." Al said as he fixed Edwards blankets and smoothed them out. "How was your day?" Al asked absentmindedly as he continued to fuss over Edward. "It was fine.. Dad was being a bastard though. He got me this book as a joke.. I didn't find it particularly funny." Edward said disgustedly as he held up the book he was reading.

"OH i was wondering where you got that book. How is it so far?" Alphonse asked smirking.

Edward merely glared at the book as if it was offending him just by being there. "If i hadn't read every other book twice over and i hadn't thrown the other book i was reading at dads crotch I wouldn't even be reading it." Edward growled.

"Wait.. you threw a book at his..." Alphonse said slowly.

"Hehe yes... it was the B encyclopedia hard cover." Edward cackled.

"Ed.. he is your father..." Alphonse said warily.

"Yes.. its ok I don't think I needed anymore siblings anyways." Edward shrugged apathetically.

"Do you not feel bad at all?" Alphonse asked carefully.

At this tears came into Edwards eyes. "I am a terrible person aren't I?" Edward sobbed.

Alphonse winced inwardly.. He had forgotten that the radiation and medication was still causing him to have momentary mood swings.

"No your not ed in fact I think I overhead Roy bragging about you on the phone earlier."Al lied. "So what do you say I make you some hot coco." He asked changing subjects.

"well I think I can handle a little bit.." Edward aloud causing Alphonse to cheer inside. not just becuse he had manged to change Edwards focus but also able to get him to at least drink something.

For the next half hour they talked and laughed over a plate of cookies and a mug of coco. It was refreshing to have at least a fleeting moment of normalcy where they had no care in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey is someone there?" Edward called out from his spot on his bed where he weakly laid. "anyone?" He called out plaintively. He shivered slightly ash he stared blankly around the room. For the past hour he had began to feel paranoid and lonely. Why had no one came up here to see him? Did they leave him? Why would they? Did they hate him? It was beginning to get unbearable. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his bony legs shakily over the bed and onto the floor. With that he willed each step while he held onto the walls for support. Edward shakily walked to the top of the stairs and gazed down the steep steps. He griped his shaking arms on the railing and forced his feet to take a step. "Hey where the hell is everyone?" He demanded as he took a another shaky step. Still no one answered.

...

Meanwhile at the grocery store Riza and Roy stood waiting impatiently in the back of the checkout line. "Seriously of all the places to be busy it had to be at the place we go to." Roy complained. "Can we just go?"

"Roy we already have all the stuff and we have 3 people behind us and several in front. I don't think that's feasible at this point." Riza said as she tapped her foot agitatedly.

...

Alphonse and Winery walked through the pet store looking studiously around the place. They stopped by the bird cages and hesitated. "What about a bird?" Winery asked. "They are kinda cool and Ed could teach him to talk."

"I don't want a foul mouthed parrot yelling obscenities all day long besides they could bite Edward." Alphonse said quickly already leading Winery away from there. They passed the rodents and the reptiles with out even glancing at them. They wouldn't do for someone has special As Edward.

They had talked about Edwards depression that only seemed to get worse everyday. It was worrying them immensely when just the other day Winery had read about how owning a pet can help exponentially in encouraging a person with a terminal or serious disease like cancer . SO now they walked around trying to find one for Edward.

They stopped by the puppy's and cooed at them. They were both contemplating on taking one when all of a sudden a black and white blur shot past them. They stepped back startled however they didn't have much time to recover because not even a few seconds later two pet workers ran frantically past them after the blur. Curious both Winery and Alphonse followed to see what was going on.

They found the two workers cornering a Siamese Kitten that was hissing at them. "DO you two need any help?" Alphonse asked politely.

"I don't know if you can help. This Kitten is demented. This is its 6th escape attempt. Honestly I am not surprised he hasn't found a home yet." The worker said exasperated.

Alphonse eyed the defiant kitten critically before he smiled brightly."I will take him." He announced as both workers and Winery stared at him stunned.

Alphonse and winery soon came out with a kennel that contained a still hissing Siamese. "Are You sure this is a good idea?" Winery asked worriedly.

"Trust me WIn. This cat is perfect for him." AL said positively. "Edward is going to be so happy."

...

Roy and Riza finally home dragged all the bags into the house and started to put them away. Roy was about ready to take the chips and put them in a cupboard when she noticed a hand sticking out from behind a corner. She gasped when she saw who it belonged to. There laid Edward 's crumpled body on the foot of the stairs. "OH my god Edward." Riza said as she dropped to her knees to check him over. Roy came hurying into the room and became nearly frantic when He saw Ed. "What happened?" He asked

"I don't know i Just found him laying here." Riza cried.

There was a bruise on his head where he must of hit it but other than that he appeared to be ok. Edward opened his eyes and groaned. he looked at both Roy and riza and frowned. "I fell .. down the stairs." He said to no one in particular. "Its so comfy here i figured i would just lay here a while." He laughed with out mirth. "I just wanted to know where everyone was.. i guess i found you."

"Do you hurt at all?" RIza asked.

"NO i'm good but.. i think I may have to lie down. Can I have a little help here?" HE asked sleepily.

Both Riza and Roy helped him up and laid him down on the couch. As soon as he was laid down his eyes closed and he was asleep.

Winery and Alphonse came in soon after. by than the kitten had calmed down and was sleeping. Alphonse noticed that Ed was asleep on the couch and smiled to him himself as he took the slumbering kitten and placed it on Edward. The cat didn't even stir only cuddled up closely to Edwards slumbering form.

"YOU got him a cat.." Roy stated . "Why a cat?"

"It has Edwards personality." Alphonse stated. He stopped smiling when he noticed the bruise. "What happened to his forehead?"

"He had a spill..He came down looking for us and of course his body wasn't able to keep him up. I think he is going to be ok." Roy informed him. "I called doctor Knox and his going to make a house visit in an hour till than we are supposed to keep an eye on him."

Roy reached out to pet the cat when all of a sudden it opened its eyes and hissed menacingly at Roy causing him to step back. When the cat was sure that Roy was a good distance away it closed its eyes and once again and fell asleep. "I Don't think I like that kitten." Roy stated.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward opened his eyes slightly and screamed. There starring at him was a pair of bright blue eyes were starring curiously down at him. "Alphonse upon hearing his brother scream hurried into the living room to see what was wrong. Only to see The new Kitten purring contently on top of a frozen Ed who was starring at it stunned. "Alphonse.. what is on me?" Edward demanded.

"Its a Siamese Kitten brother. I thought You might like a pet and this one just reminded me of you." Alphonse said tentatively. "Don't you like it?"

Edward slowly sat up and gazed down at the Black faced and black pointed Kitten that was other wise white. He did further inspection and found that it was a boy. It was kinda cute. He supposed but..he never really saw himself owning a pet little less a cat. The kitten seemed to sense its owners doubts and strolled confidently over to him and began to yowl as he nudged Ed with his fury head. Edward smiled softly as he scratched It behind its ears. "I guess i can keep him. I mean i don't want him to have a cow right." the Cat let out a joyful mew as he nudged Ed's stomach.

"What you going to call it brother?" Alphonse asked relived that his brother took to the kitten. Edward gazed thoughtfully at the kitten who was starring just as hard at him. "I shall call him... Selim...Pride." he said at last. "Or Selim for short."

"Why that name brother?" Alphonse asked confused as to how Edward could of come up with such an odd long name."Edward just shrugged. "I don't know He just seems like a Selim pride.. sides its my cat i could call it anything i want. If i were to call it Bastard I could because he is mine. I get automatic artistic license. " Edward said stonily almost daring Alphonse to challenge him more.

"No You are right. Selim Pride is a cool name." Alphonse said quickly. "Well Selim welcome to the family." Alphonse laughed nervously but Edward was no longer paying attention to him. He was now busy cuddling Selim who was more than happy for the attention.

From that time on Selim became Edward's personal body guard. Where ever Edward went Selim was no more no than a foot behind him. If He felt anyone was a threat to his master he would hiss warningly at the said person and attack the poor person if tried to get any nearer. If it was one of Edwards bad days where he was the sickest or if he got home from treatment at the hospital Selim would cuddle up by Edwards waist and allow Ed to wrap his arms around him and cuddle him close like a doll.

Edward would talk to Selim for hours upon end but no one knew what exactly he talked about but Selim always would respond with as much vigor and emotion as his master.

Winery found it cute how it would even Sit on Edwards shoulder as Ed would walk around while leaning on Al for support of course. Dispite all this Roy still was uneasy about Selim.. The cat was simply too high strung and he worried that someday Selim would snap and scratch Edward or something. However he just continued to allow Selim to leave there while he kept a close eye on it after all Ed had started to smile more since Al got him. Also he had 4 against him getting rid of him and he didn't want to face the wrath of Both Winery and Riza. That was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward grumpily sat on the couch and flipped the channels on the tv As Selim yawned and stretched in his position on top of the couch behind Edwards head. "I'm sick of just sitting around and doing nothing." Edward whined. "It's so boring."

Selim rolled his eyes and pawed at Edwards now lack luster golden hair that hung limply down his back. Edward gave up on the tv and turned it off. "That's it I'm getting out of here." Edward said aggravated. "I Mean come on my girlfriend and brother are at school my dad is working and mom is at the next door neighbors giving shooting lessons. What am i doing? Sitting on my but that's what! Selim fetch my hair tie kay."

Selim yowled as he stretched and strolled over to the left end table and picked it up in his mouth. Once it was securely in his mouth he hurried over to Ed and dropped the hair tie in Ed's waiting hand. Once Edward had his hair securely tied up in a high pony he carefully got up and put his jacket on. Selim waited expectantly by the door. "Selim.." Edward groaned. "OK fine let me get the leash." HE said after which he grabbed the skull decorated thin leash and clasped it onto Selim's collar. "Come on let's go play poker and get us some money." Edward smirked.

...

"You know It is hard to have fun at school knowing that Ed is stuck at home." Winery commented wistfully.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much Ed always finds a way to entertain himself" Alphonse assured dryly.

...

"I will raise you 20." Edward said as he pushed his chips forward. Selim now sat on Edwards shoulder and seemed to watch the whole game attentively. A older man in his 50's scoffed and added his bet in and raised it 50 more. Edward readily matched without a thought.

"You can't fool me kid." The elder stated frowning through his cigar. "You may of fooled the other Idiots into folding but you can't fool me." He said surely.

Edward grinned cockily in response. "Of course whatever you say old man just place your bet." Ed challenged as Selim purred.

"I am doing all in." The cigar man said with out a moments thought._Stupid kid thinks he can scare me. No one can beat my cards. the only way he could is if he held the aces._

"I accept._" _Edward said off offhandedly. Both reviled their cards and unfortunately for the opponent Eds cards were all aces.

"YOU got to be kidding me. Well I'll beat all._" _The man said as he scratched his head in surprise. "I guess i owe you 1,000 dollars don't I?"

_"_Looks like we are getting you a nice treat tonight huh Selim." Edward chortled as the two of them left the bar. "good thing I snuck those aces in my sleeve before the game began. I just knew they would come in handy." He laughed mischievously.

Selim rubbed against Edwards leg in response and purred. His master maybe a but corrupted but it suited Selim just fine. It is true after all that a pet does love their master unconditionally.

...

So what do you think Ed is doing right now Al?" Winery asked as they tried to stay awake in math.

"Probably sleeping." Alphonse yawned.

...

"Hey Selim lets go try out the new hurricane stimulation thingy."Edward said pointing excitedly to a both that was blowing 75 mph wind at the current occupant.

after they were done trying that out they went to a street fair and walked around looking at things and Edward even manged to bother a clown there.

...

"Do you think he gets lonely?" Al wondered.

"Maybe.. I mean he only has Selim today." Winery pondered.

...

Edward stood stoically beside a mime and copied its movements as Selim stood watchfully beside him making sure no harm came to him. One man tired to steal money from a blissfully unaware Ed but Selim noticed before he could even reach into Ed's back pocket. When The man was about a few inches away from him Selim pounced stealthily onto the mans head causing him to fall backwards. Hearing a noise Edward turned around only to find a scared man stumbling away. Shrugging Edward went back to mocking the Mime as Selim went back to guarding.

...

3 hours later school finally ended and Winery and Alphonse hurried to Al's home. They found both Ed and Selim fast asleep on the couch. "See what did i tell you fast asleep. I bet he slept all day." Winery cooed as Alphonse fixed Edward's blankets so that it covered him properly and no cold air could get him. In the process of doing so he noticed a few stray 50 dollar bills but didn't say anything. He already knew.

The cocky yet contented smile on Edwards face said it all. He had gone and conned some poker player out of his money. HE would have to talk to him about this later but not right now he would let his clearly exhausted brother sleep. He looked like he needed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward laid curled up in a ball shivering under the covers. a bucket sat beside his bed that was pump full of what little he manged to force down that day. Winery sat by his bed and massaged his back as she tried to comfort him. He whimpered slightly causing Selim to become concerned and start to rub against Eds body to try and comfort him.

"You should go." Edward said weakly from under his blankets. "You have a life you know go embrace it." Edward said bitterly.

"Ed how could you say something like that." Winery gasped near tears. She withdrew her hand from him and put it to her mouth.

Ed didn't like to hear Winery Cry but it was also killing him that Winery was spending a good chunk of her free time helping His family take care of him. Ed was sure that there was plenty of things she would rather be doing than helping him to the bathroom. "I like you but i just think it would be better for the both of us if you start seeing other people."

"You don't mean that Edo. You don't ." Winery sobbed shakily.

"I do..I'm dumping you winery." Edward forced out.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Winery demanded.

"Why don't you go date that Trigman dude." Edward suggested not unkindly. "HE like you.. i don't particularly know him well but.. you could give him a go."

Winery still crying gently grabbed Edwards face and forced his face to her. "Ed I know what you are thinking. You think i am wasting my time here aren't you?" She demanded.

"No..you are wasting my time." Edward snarled as he pushed her weakly away. "I don't even like you..."

"Ed.." Winery started to say only to be interrupted by Ed.

"Will you just leave already. You disgust me." HE lied with a vehemence. Once she was gone he turned over and faced the wall and began to silently cry. He of course didn't mean the things he said but it was killing him that Winery was wasting her time with a weak dying pathetic thing like him.

...

Winery hurried down the stairs still crying running into Alphonse who had run to see what the noise was about. "WIn what is wrong?" Alphonse asked clutched Alphonse's shirt and leaned in to sob more. "Ed.. dumped me.." She wailed. "He told me that I disgust him...BUt he didn't really mean it right?"

Alphonse held her close and tried to soothe her. "No he doesn't just give him some time."


	23. Chapter 23

Roy sighed as he looked at the bills that piled before him on the kitchen table. "I wait 15 years to get my son back and now that I have him..I am starting to wonder if I can afford him." He moaned into his hands. "Does He know that you got laid off?" Riza asked gently.

"No not yet." Roy said honestly as he pulled his hair. "He doesn't need to know besides it will only be a matter of time before crime starts up again or.. i find a new job."

"Don't worry with my job and the extra shooting lessons we can make it till than. "Riza assured Roy as she massaged his shoulders. "We just have to remain positive. "

what they didn't know was that a distraught Ed had overheard.

...

"Look I know that Ed said some nasty things but..he has been really depressed and his medication is making him sick Just go talk to him." Alphonse pleaded to winery who was busy tinkering with a car motor.

"Look I realize that He is at a bad place in his life right now..but it still hurts. I will talk to him tomorrow ok." She said her voice echoing within the car hood.

"So...are you regretting going out with him?" Alphonse asked narrowly.

"No I am not." Winery said stiffly. "I just wish he would get his head out of his ass. Oh who am I kidding..I can't even stay upset at him" Winery admitted looking at Alphonse with a sigh. "Hold on let me get cleaned up and tell my mom. I will come with you tonight." She huffed.

...

Come one Selim lets go." Ed said sadly. Selim eagerly jumped into Edwards arms and snuggled closer. Ed silently crept out of the house before anyone could catch him. He had been a burden long enough for his dad.

... Roy stuffed his bills back into a drawer and ranked his fingers through his hair. "I guess i better go check on Ed." He said with a smile. IF there was one thing that could put a smile on his face it was his son. However when he went upstairs Ed was no where to be found. In his search however he did find an alarming note.

"Dear, Dad know that I love you and appreciate everything that You have ever done but I can't allow you and mom to waste what little money you have on me when my life is not certain. Don't worry soon my life will be over and you , mom, winery and Alphonse won't have to worry anymore. I have left every penny i have saved from work in the drawer below. I know it wont be able to cover much but hopefully it will be enough to hold you till you get a new job.

Your son,

Edward Mustang."

"My god my son." Roy gasped not a moment later He ran out of the room.

...

Edward not that far away sat on the swing as Selim sensing something was wrong began to pace as if nervous. Edward looked down at the medicine bottle in his hands and gulped. "I am such a coward..but I just don't want to suffer anymore...I don't want them to suffer anymore Selim" Edward whispered. With that he began to gulp the pills down. Soon the whole bottle was gone. Still clutching the bottle He fell to the ground. Selim began to wail plaintively as he started to nudge a bleary eyed Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

Roy wasted no time searching for Edward. Fortunately he came across the sound of a crying kitten. Following the sound HE Found Selim relentlessly nudging a seemingly sleeping Edward. Roy lent down and was relieved to find a pulse. He glanced down and that is when he found the empty bottle of pills in his son hand. HE began to slap Edwards face. "Edward wake up dammit." Roy ordered. To his relief Edward after a few harsh slaps His eyes managed to crack open slightly. He quickly picked up his son and rushed off to the car. Making sure the pill bottle was in his pocket securely. He knew he would need that When he got to the hospital.

...

They all stood around the hospital bed starring in sick disbelief at Edward's limp form. He was now attached to tubes and hooked up with wires. A breathing tube was stuck into his nose and throat. "How could he do this to himself?" Winery asked near tears.

"He must of overheard me talking about how I lost my job." Roy stated stressfully. "Dammit."

"Edward has always been the type to shoulder all the blame and take things to heart." Alphonse admitted. "Stupid Brother."

"We were able to pump the pills out of his system in time." A doctor informed them soothingly. "He is going to be just fine. However I suggest that You monitor his pill intake from now on. Also His system is going to be too weak for radiation for a couple weeks so I suggest that you up the medication dose by half a millimeter to make up for it." he added. "I suggest you are firm but gentle with him. He is obviously at a place right now where he needs the most support."

...

Ed groaned as he felt consciousness taking him. he shifted his body slightly. Once his eyes were open enough a florescent light assaulted him casing him to grimace. He could hear voices and footsteps rushing to him. "Brother your awake thank god." Alphonse said relived. Ed forced his eyes open and saw Alphonse and his dad looking worriedly down at him. He opened his mouth to say something but found something was blocking his ability to do so. "You have a tube in your throat Idiot." Roy frowned. "I can't believe you think that we would prefer to live with out you!" Roy nearly shouted. "Well let me tell you something You had no right to do what you did. Only I can decide when its your time to die and You have to live till you are old and can barely walk than maybe than you can die You hear me Son?"

Edward weakly nodded as tears soaked his face and hospital gown. Crying was the only thing he could seem to do at this point and that was exactly what Ed did. _"I really am a coward."_ Edward thought as he whimpered. _now My own dad hates me. I am sure of it._

_sorry for scarring you all... i was bored.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Edward set Selim down on the bed as he got down on his back and started to do sit ups. Selim meowed in disapproval. "I am so freaking bony I can barely stand. If I am not careful I am going to need a wheel chair." Edward grunted as he forced his body upwards. "I will not be in a wheel chair." he panted out as he forced his body upwards once more.

...

Winry and Alphonse sat downstairs talking halfheartedly about a movie they saw recently. Ed and Win still haven't really spoken that much since the incident and Edward wasn't exactly socializing with anyone. yet it didn't stop Winry from coming over and seeing him. Usually When Ed was sleeping she would go into his room and watch him even talk to him. TOday however Ed was awake and doing lord knows what in there. They cringed when they heard something bang and a string of curses erupt from upstairs. "Should we go check on him?" winry asked over the yelling.

"Probably." Al sighed getting up. they found Edward sprawled on the floor holding his foot in pain. "Ed what happened?" Alphonse asked as he knelt down in front of Ed who was still muttering curses. "I dropped a fucking weight on my bloody foot!" Edward growled pointing to a discarded dumbbell.

"WHat were you lifting weights for? You know you can't be doing strenuous activities yet!" Alphonse scolded edward who only cringed.

"I don't want to be weak anymore!" Edward countered. "Dad is already so disappointed in me and i don't want to have to add me being invalid and too weak to stand on the list of troubles Dad has to deal with."

"Oh Ed, You know that your dad doesn't hate you." Winry said softly. "He loves you very much."

Ed frowned but didn't look at her. He just couldn't. He distracted himself by rubbing his foot and looking elsewhere.

"Oh Ed." winry said softly. "You need to give yourself more credit."

Ed rolled his eyes at that. "And you need to find a life." Edward snapped. Selim jumped off the bed and hurried to Edward side and began to eye everyone wirily. He could sense his masters discomfort but was not sure what to do to help it.

...

Meanwhile Hoinhoem sat on a bar stool starring thoughtfully at his glass as a lawyer continued to talk to him. "So you are saying that Trisha had a will that is betrothing over 5 million dollars to my sons and i get nothing?" Van said distastfully.

The lawyer nodded. "She worried about their well being and she knew that Edward was going to need money for medical care. She saw signs of him having the same thing as her even than. She hoped that with that money he could get the best medical care around and live a long relatively healthy life." the lawyer confirmed.

"Why have you only now just let me know" Van demanded.

"Well you and the Elrics haven't exactly been easy to find." the lawyer countered.

"Well why did you need to find me if i don't get anything?" Van asked.

"I was suposed to give you the message that due to your leaving and obvious dislike of Edward you were no longer considered parental material and that a restraining order had been placed on you which states that you are not to be less than 10 feet from her sons. Also that all parental rights go to a man named Roy Mustang." the lawyer informed dutily.

"So they don't know yet?" Van asked craftily.

"No not yet. I am heading there next. I have already informed them of my coming." The lawyer said smoothly. "And with that I bid you farewell." He said with a bow.

Hoinhoem glowered as he watched the lawyer left. "I want that money." HE growled. "And mark my words I will get it."


	26. Chapter 26

Edward was needless to say shocked when he found out that he and his brother had inhereted 10 million dollars. This would of been good to know two years ago though. He smiled lightly and turned to his dad who was also recovering from shock at all the news that was just given to him.

"Dad now you don't have to worry about your bills and losing the house." He said happily.

"Screw my house you are getting better medical care." Roy said realieved slightly for his son's well being. Ed however disagreed. "look dad the bills are more important. Let's pay them off first. " He insisted.

The lawyer watched the two continued to heatedly fight as poor Al just laughed nervously.

"You foolish egotistical bastard use the money to pay your freaking bills."

"I don't think you are tall enough to be telling me what to do."

"Jerk"

vertically challanged chibbi

I am not short you bastard!

"Haha guys could you please calm down...we have company remember." Alphonse reminded still nervously laughing. "Guys please.."

...

Edward sat perched over slightly in his blue hospital pants and shirt. His medicine drip was still contected to his arm and attached to a portable machine. however he wasn't in his bed like he should be. No he was currently in the cafateria playing poker with a a nurse and a couple other cancer residents as well.

"Are you sure you want to go all in seth?" Edward asked with a sneer.

Seth shrugged and went all in anyways. "Why not it's not like i have much to lose I got 4 months left. What am i going to with that money?" he said lightly.

Sally the nurse folded as did the rest of the of the card players. " I still got bills to pay honey i am out." Sally mumbled. Ed however went all in as well. they compared and of course Edward won..again. three scams later Alphonse and Winry found him playing poker with the janitor.

Edward you had us worried!" Winry explained frowning. "You should be in bed not gambling!"

"Eh it's alright i was jsut about to fold anyways. These stakes are too high for me." The janitor assured as he folded his cards and handed his losses to A grinning Edward. Edward cackled as he counted out his money. It wasn't his best but it certainly wasn't his worst.

"Oh Ed how much did you scam out of the innocent this time?" Alphonse asked wirily.

"1,000 dollars!" He cackled. "Now the moron can pay the electrical bill. And Ed said let there be light!" he laughed gleefully.

"Ed you are quite disturbed aren't you?" Winry said as sweat droplets fell down her face.

"I'd say delusional." Alphonse quipped over Edwards insane laughter. "Come on Ed lets's take you back to bed." Alphonse cooed.

"But I have another poker player coming in a few minutes. I am sure I can get at least 600 off him. He only has a month to live." Edward said brightly.

"Ah yea he cancelled...He can't do it anymore..He is too sick to get out of bed." Alphonse lied as he helped Edward up off his chair and Winry setted the machine noticing just what it was..

"Ed...did the doctor give you morphine?" she asked surprised.

"No he gave me the their experimental drug but i was in a lot of pain so i switched bags. with a newly passed away woman in room 8. Shame she had to die at least the medicine isn't going to waste now." Edward said in drunking mirth.

Winry and Al starred at each other. It was no wonder Edward was acting a bit off. He was high off of morphine. Edward took 100 dollars and handed it to Winry. "Here buy yourself a nice dress. You should get a blue one.. blue looks nice on you." Edward flirted. winry sighed but took it none the less.

Once Edward was back in bed and they had replaced the morphine with the proper medicine they both sat down and kept a close eye on Edward.. it was clear that he was't to be left alone in a hospital..

"Edward if you do that again I will chop our balls off." Winry growled.

"You are cute when you are angry." Edward laughed.

"oooh go to bed." Winry stuttered blushing.


	27. Chapter 27

Edward sat in a wheelchair and played with his cat Selim as his brother and girlfriend Winry laughed over something. He normally didn't use a wheelchair but today he was much too weak to walk and he really needed to get out of the house. Besides his dad was going to be home any minute and he had promised Ed that They were going to have some one on one still worried about his dad hatting him so he tried his hardest to be on his best behavior..which was getting harder everyday.

So now here Ed was at the park with his friends. Honestly it was kinda nice to be around them and not think about his sickness. And with his new inheritance he no longer had to worry about their money problem. Plus he was getting even better now that he was getting the best treatment available. It also Helped that Alphonse and his girlfriend winry were there for him. That's right Winry and Edward were now back together.

Winry was a special part of his life. She was like an angel and Alphonse well.. He was Edward's rock. Ed knew he could count on Al to be there for him.. to cheer him up when he was down.

"... you think Ed?" Edward heard Alphonse ask. Edward looked up at Alphonse and blinked. "Huh I am sorry Al I didn't catch that." He apologized sheepishly.

Al smiled softly and shook his head. It seemed like Edward always had his head in the clouds. HE couldn't blame his brother though. He had a lot going on right now. he was just glad Edward had stopped trying to kill himself. He just knew he couldn't go through that again.

"I was asking if you wanted to go get a coffee." Alphonse repeated.

"Well I don't know if I can keep it down to be honest but i suppose I could come along and get a water. Maybe some cream for Selim." Edward said with a shrug. He was lucky that he knew Jean Havoc so well other wise he was sure that Selim wouldn't be aloud to go in there. HE always did get special treatment. Not that he complained much.

Winry nodded and pushed Edward's chair down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop. "Oh and Al don't drink too much." Ed warned. "You know you get sick when you drink too much coffee not to mention you get too hyper." He said shaking his finger causing WInry and Alphonse to laugh. Edward's eyes twitched annoyed. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing Ed" Winry laughed. "It'd just you aren't very intimidating when you yell at Alphonse who is so much taller than you."

"I am not short! He just appears to be taller than me because I am in a wheelchair" Edward barked. "LEt's see Al sit in this Wheelchair and appear tall!"

"You are right brother." ALphonse agreed trying to hold back his laughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Roy walked out of the pharmacy whistling nonchalantly when his cell rang. He shifted the bag of Edward's medicine. "Yello?" Roy grunted.

"Roy, Its me Hughes." Maes his old police partner said franticly.

"Maes...what's the matter you sound upset." Roy frowned worried.

"It's Hoinheim...Alphonse's father."

"What about the jerk?" Roy demanded.

"He is wanted for murder and kidnapping of several kid's." maes informed Roy. "Also it gets worse."

"OH how so?" Roy growled.

"I think He maybe after your sons." Maes informed him.

Roy dropped the bag in shock.

...

Edward laid sprawled out on the lawn and watched Selim stalk a cricket. It was nice having time to himself. Without his girlfriend and brother always crowding around him like he was going to drop off the twig at any moment. "I may feel like shit but it doesn't mean that I am going to die." Edward scowled. Speaking of feeling awful, Edward wondered when his dad was going to be back with his medicine. He hoped it would be soon. He was only getting worse as the day's went on. He glanced over to his side and glared at the wheelchair. He was too weak to even walk anymore. However as Winry always told him It is always the worst before it gets better.

"My my if it isn't Edward." a deep voice said above him. Edward lazily lifted his head and gasped surprised at who he saw.

"Bastard." Edward eppeed when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Selim swallowed his cricket and hissed at the man. _no one touches my master. _Selim thought as he jumped on the man's leg. He dug his claws in as the man howled in pain nearly dropping Edward. He viciously kicked his leg out causing the kitten to fly through the air.

...

Alphonse and Winry laughed as they walked out of the book store each carrying a pile of books. "Ed is going to like these new books I am sure." Winry siad with a smile as Al nodded agreeing.

"He has been complaing about not having any new literature." Al agreed. Winry opened her mouth to respond when Roy's car pulled up with a screech.

"You guys get in right now." He ordered. The two didn't say a word as the got into the car confused.

"What is wrong Mr. Mustang?" Winry asked perplexed.

"No time to explain." Roy said dismisively. "Only that your Dad is back and he is not exactly the most sane block out there."

"What..he came back after all these years.. that can't be good." Al said worriedly.

"He is that bad." Winry asked blankly.

"OH he is worse.." Roy muttered. They arrived home a few minutes later only to see Edward's empty Wheelchair laying sideways on the lawn with a very distraught Selim howling beside it.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so... sorry i went toi go update this story and i noticed that i had accidently repeated some of the paragraphs but its fixed now.. obviously new chapter coming soon  
**

_They arrived home a few minutes later only to see Edward's empty Wheelchair laying sideways on the lawn with a very distraught Selim howling beside it._

_..._

Edward glared defiantly at the man he once thought was his father. The man didn't even bother to tie him up as he laid him on the hotel bed. HE was too weak to move and Hoeinhem knew it. He promptly began to set up a video camera and position it just so in front of the bed. "Now I know that your idiotic mother gave you and your brother a load of money." Hoeinhem said slowly.

"Yea what of it? It's not like i can spend it. My half is to be used towards medical treatments and medication only so i can get better." Edward informed his kidnapper with a glare. "ANd frankly if you think that I am going to give you my life money..you got another thing coming." Edward growled seeing where this was going.

"I don't see why you should be waisting money like that..Its not like its helping..I mean look at you." Hoeinhem accused. "You look like shit..Like you could just die at any moment." He said dismissively with a snort.

Edward tried to hold back his tears as he himself was beginning to fill with doubt. He was after all too weak to walk little less crawl on his bad days. While he was eating he was unable to hold solids and even couldn't have his coffee any more because it made him sick. His once beautiful long gold hair that he once was so proud of was now limp and dull colored. His once creamy skin was now ashen gray. However despite that.. he was told... the doctors said..he was getting better.. They promised him.. that he would more than likely be better come next year.. that he was progressing.. they told him...

Edward began to hyperventilate as his wide eyes darted this way and that frantically not really looking at anything in particular. He didn't even notice that the bastard had finished setting everything up and that it was now turned on facing him. "I'm going to get better..." Edward muttered to himself now managing to find his voice. "I am not going to die... I promised them.. they...Dad..promised me." He wailed as tears fell down his pain streaked face. Forgetting about the camera Hoeinhiem leaned down wondering why the boy was in pain. "Ho..What is wrong with you?" He asked scratching his head. Edward however didn't respond he only continued to stare at nothing a look of panic. He opened his mouth slightly but didn't say anything. Only stared blankly ahead leaving Hoeinhem to wonder just what he did wrong.

...Later...

Roy paced the living room as Alphonse kept petting Selim to keep himself had only been a half hour since he found out that his son was kidnapped. It was only 5 minutes after that Half hour that the doorbell rang and they found the tape.

... Roy put it in the vhs player without even a moments thought and sat down. A moment later a hyperventilating Edward filled the screen it was clear to Roy and Alphonse that not only was he not aware of the camera but also panicking and clearly Ill. "I am not going to die..Dad...he promised me." They saw Edward whimper. What had the bastard told him? Roy thought furiously. Both Alphonse and him gasped when they saw that Edward was beginning to hallucinate. It was than of course they remembered that Edward was behind on his medication...this was a grave situation indeed.

Hoeinhem's face filled the screen with a bored look on his face. "Look just give me his inheritance and I will give him back. " He said with a yawn. "I really don't have the energy to take care of this kid.. I think he is not all there if you get my meaning." He whispered despite the fact that Ed more than likely couldn't hear him anyways. Hoeinhem brought Edwards face into the camera once more. It was no longer blank but wide in fear. He cringed and tried to get away from the man's touch. "No..No..I don't want to...not yet... not my time." Edward screeched as he squirmed some more.

"You bastard put him down..He needs his medication moron!" Alphonse yelled angrily at the screen. "and whatever nonsense you have been telling him prolly hasn't helped!" He felt his dad's hand on his shoulder and turned to stare at a equally furious Roy. They both silently watched as The kidnapper gave them instructions on where to meet him later that day. They took mental note and swore vengeance. That monster was going to pay.


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so... sorry i went toi go update this story and i noticed that i had accidently repeated some of the paragraphs but its fixed now.. obviously new chapter coming soon  
**

Edward opened his eyes and glanced blearily around. He had been out for only 15 minutes tops but it felt like he had been sleeping for eternity. His whole body ached and was much too weak. He looked around the room with unfocused bleary amber eyes. As far as he could tell he was alone. He had to get out of there. If he was going to die he sure as hell was not going down here. Weakly he slid off the bed and tried to walk however his legs as expected were much to weak. They had been too weak for a week now. why he thought he could walk now was beyond him. He settled for was thankful that he still had some strength in his arms as he used his elbows to dig into the carpet of the hotel room. He lifted his hand up to the door nob to open it and smiled wide at the thought of his soon to be freedom however that smile soon dropped when he saw hoeinhem looking down at him from the other end of the door.

"Shit..." Edward moaned as he hit his head on the floor cursing himself for his stupidity.

* * *

Alphonse and Roy were getting ready to start the car when they saw Winry running towards the car. "Hey where are you two going?" She explained still upset over what happened to her boyfriend. "We are going to go get Edward." Roy said calmly.

"What?" Winry said open mouthed. "Let me in." She demanded as she yanked the door open and aloud herself in.

* * *

Edward cursed silently to himself as he struggled his now tied up body. In all honesty he saw what he did wrong..he should of escaped out the window not the front door. It was becoming clear to him just how much his recent lack of schooling was effecting him. "I dont care what shape i am in as soon as i get out of this mess I am going to school and my bastard of a father is not going to stop me." Edward seethed.

"You are tied up probably dying and have a ransom on your head...and the only thing you are worried about is your education?" Van asked incredulously.

"Well that and whether or not i can set you and this place on fire and still escape alive." Edward spat.

"Wow you really are Roy's Son." he remarked back blinking.

* * *

Roy walked heatedly into the underground parking lot of the hotel and into lot D where they were supposed to wait for them. Winry held nervously onto Alphonse's arm as she looked around nervously. Finally after 5 minutes of waiting Hohenheim drove up to them in his black Cadillac and stepped out and walked purposely over to them. "I don't see the any money."Hohenheim stated narrowly.

"I don't see my son." Roy countered angrily.

"He is in the car. You just can't hear him because I gagged him. I got sick of listening to his empty threats." Hohenheim said rolling his eyes. "He most certainly has your temper Roy." He added ignoring the muffled curses and feet banging emitting from the car. "See what i mean?"

"Look just give me my son and i wont kill you." Roy warned.

"Give me my money and I wont kill your son."

They both glared at each other and the stand off began.


	31. Chapter 31

**New chappy...sorry for keeping ya hanging on such a big cliffee.. review please**

**

* * *

**

"Look just give me my son and i wont kill you." Roy warned.

"Give me my money and I wont kill your son."

They both glared at each other and the stand off began.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe it.. never in his all too short life did he see himself being a hostage.. nor did he see himself being bargained over. Oh..this is not how he was going down..There was no way. He flipped his body onto his back and started to bang his tied up feet against the window as hard as he could.

* * *

Roy looked over at the feet that were pounding on the window and rubbed his temples. "Edward stop doing that. You will wear yourself out." Roy lectured despite the situation. An annoyed muffled retort more than likely full of curses was heard comming from the car and the feet banging got harder. He dug into his left pocket and pushed a button on a device in there and glared at Hoinhem. "YOU and i both know that i cant just walk around carrying that much money." Roy said calmly to Hoeinhem who only continued to stare dispassionately at him.

"You are waisting my time." Van stated scowling.

* * *

Maes let out a sigh of relief when he heard his beeper go off . "Riza we found them." he announced to a teary eyed woman.

"Thank God." Riza said with a sigh of relief. "Lets go save my baby."

* * *

Edward felt himself being grabbed from behind by his hair and dragged out of the car. His head lolled weakly to the side but was forced upwards. He could just make out his dad starring concernedly at him but his eyesight was too foggy to quite make out the other faces."Hey everyone fancy seing you all here." He said deliriously.

"Ed..."

"Brother.."

"Give him to me right now." Roy ordered furiously. He couldn't stand seeing Ed like this.

"Give me the money."

"I told you i don't have it!" Roy countered angrily.

Edward closed his eyes feeling a headache coming. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. He leaned his head back and banged it into the older blonde haired mans head. the man grunted in pain and dropped Edward who used his tied up legs to jab a kick in the knees. Roy and the others tensed as Hoinhem kneed Ed in the stomach causing him to throw up and curl up in pain. "Ok..you win." He gagged.

"You are officially dead." Roy snarled angry at this mans blatant sadistic display of torment towards his son. He took out a gun and aimed it at the offendor.. who also took out a gun and aimed it at Edward who was hugging his stomach willing the pain to go away.

"Fine shoot me.. but than i will kill your son." Van warned.

The silence and stares were deafening and uncomfortable. However it was soon broken when they all found themselves surounded by cops lead by none other than Maes Hughes themselves.

"Everyone put your guns down and step away from The boy you are all surrounded." Maes ordered.

A quiet laughter was heard from the wounded and tied up boy and Van looked down at the boy surprised he was even still conscious.

"I hope you rot in jail bastard." The boy spat with a grim smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**New chappy...sorry for keeping ya hanging on such a big cliffee.. review please**

**

* * *

**

Alphonse,Riza and his father all sat around Edward's wheelchair as they watched the trial from a safe distance from the accused. It had only been 3 days since the incident and everything was still fresh in everyone's minds. Edward himself had fractured ribs , and was too weak from the lack of medication in his system and had to be hospitalized for 2 whole days. He had only just gotten out this morning and was here to testify against him. He was half asleep by the time he was called to the stand.

Roy gently pushed his son up to the front of the stand and lifted the bleary eyed teen into the chair nudging him awake. Edward mumbled something incoherent but kept his eyes open none the less.

After taking the oath and Roy was also seated right next to him for support among other things they began to ask him questions regarding ow he was treated and the event of his kidnapping. He answered each question the best he could...however he was feeling a little more agravated today due to bing so weak and tired... needless to say he wasn't easy to work with.

"What the hell! I was kidnapped by that pscyo over there tied to a chair beat and yelled at..thrown into a car and even had tape put over my mouth..what more is there to know?" He growled annoyed.

"Is all these questions really necessary?" Roy asked aggravated by the lawyer causing his son's discomfort.

"its completely nessicary." the lawyer said stiffly.

After a couple more hours of witness cross examinations and jury time Hoinhem finally found himself standing in front of the judge waiting judgement. "How do you plead?" the Judge asked solemly.

"Guilty." He said with yawn. He didn't even look bothered when he was sentenced to 4o plus years in prison. he smiked as he passed Edward who was half asleep in his wheel chair. he seemed to sense that the man was passing him though and raised his eyes to glare at him. "See you later Edward." Van promised eviliy as he was taken away. this was far from over...


	33. Chapter 33

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	34. Chapter 34

**This is an update for my freind Faith's birthday. sorry everyone for the lack of updates. but it is. this chapter is based on the song he is my son by mark shultz. I own neither the characters or the song. Italics is the actual lyrics.**

**

* * *

**

Roy found himself down on his knees by his son's bed again that night hoping his prayer will turn out right. He never used to be a God fearing man but having a sick kid can change any hard hearted parent. At first it seemed like he was getting better..but now his doctors informed him that his son was now rejecting the chemo. Things..were not looking good.

_"See there is a boy that needs your help. I've done all that i can do myself. His mother is tired. I'm sure you can understand Each night as he sleepsShe goes in to hold his hand  
And she tries not to cry As the tears fill up her eyes." _He silent prayed played out as he watched Riza holding onto the sleeping boy's hand crying softly to herself. Al was in here earlier but Roy sent him home. It was not healthy for the boy to lose so much sleep and he couldn't afford another sick child..he just couldn't take it.

He reached his hand out to pet Edward's pale and hollow face. It seemed..so devoid of life..like a corpse. ... He shook his head stobornly and nearly kicked himself..no he wasn't dead...God loved children didn't he? It said so in that book he was reading...God wouldn't take such a perfect wonderful child before his time... he just wouldn't... would he?

_"Can you hear me? _  
_Am I getting through tonight?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Can you make him feel all right?_  
_If you can hear me_  
_Let me take his place somehow_  
_See he's not just anyone_  
_He's my son."_

"Please...he is my son.. you know what it's like to lose a son.. so please take mercy on mine." Roy whispered pleadingly.

_sometimes late at night I watch him sleep. _

Edward moves slightly in his sleep unconsciously clutching Riza's hand tighter as his brows furrowed in pain. Riza leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering reassuring words.

_I dream of the boy he'd like to be._

His dream was to be a soccer player. Edward had told him once..The very same dream Roy once had.. Before things got bad Edward would always talk about how he was going to be the star goalie on the team and show the others how to really play. However his optimism soon died as he became weaker and weaker. After all.. how could a boy who could barely walk be a goalie?

_I try to be strong and see him through But God who he needs right now is You._

Roy recalled how earlier today they had attempted another round of radiation..how small and helpless he looked.. Ed had kept looking at him with trust and hope..almost as if he was sure that his dad was going to make a difference and make sure he got better..his dad was his protector wasn't he? However Roy wasn't that strong..he couldn't protect his son from this..He is truely in God's hands now.

_Let him grow old. Live life without this fear._

Edward and his family was starting to fear that everyday would be the last time they all were together..alive. Edward and Alphonse were now hardly seperate and Ed was clinging to Alphonse as if he was his only life line.

_What would I be_ _Living without him here._

_Roy...just knew he would break if Ed were to pass away... _"I know its selfish god..but please.. help him. I can't live without my son." he wept.

_He's so tired and he's scared. Let him know that You're there._

What broke The families heart even more..is that edward was clearly giving up. He has been doing nothing but sleeping for the past days. He is barely eating and fear and pain seems to be permanently etched on his sons face.

He laid his head down on the bed beside his sons frail body as he clutched it close as he continued his silent prayer.

_"Can you hear me? _  
_Am I getting through tonight?_  
_Can you see him?_  
_Can you make him feel all right?_  
_If you can hear me_  
_Let me take his place somehow_  
_See he's not just anyone_  
_He's my son."_

_

* * *

_Well thats the end of that update..there is only a few more chapters left..hard to belive i am almost finished with this...hey..wouldn't it be ironic if he died?


	35. Chapter 35

Update requested by one of my top reviewers. BTW my Birthday is coming up..if anyone wants to give me a present than can write a story about Kougaxinuyasha or a good graviation one...or even a good fairy tale kuroxfai... like set to beauty and the beast* Wink*

* * *

Roy sat beside is son's bed. He was still refusing to wake up it seemed but he was breathing on his own now which was a good thing. The Doctor said that with time, love, and patience he would wake up eventually. Yes it was only a matter of time. Roy combed his hands through his songs limp blonde hair. It would soon be time for him to give him another sponge bath. He could only imagine what Ed would say if he ever found out about that. No doubt he would be screaming his lungs out and beating up the nearest poor unfortunate person.

* * *

Alphonse looked underneath a table and sighed seeing nothing. "Selim? Where are you?" He called out worriedly. The poor cat hadn't been seen for a whole week and his food wasn't being touched. "Selim! You need to eat. Do you think that Edward would like to come home from the hospital only to see you sick too?" He prodded as he continued to search. He eventually found the cat curled up looking rather forlorn underneath Edward's pillow. "There you are kitty come on lets get you something to eat and than we can go sneak you into see Ed." He said gently as he picked up the listless cat.

* * *

"We think that we may have found a new treatment Mr. Mustang." A doctor said as he glanced at his clipboard. "This treatment could not only speed up his blood count but also give him more energy and length his lifespan to a normal one..He could live to a ripe old age if all goes well."

"What would we have to do?" Roy asked unsure as he glanced at his son's sleeping form.

"There is a new medicine that would need to be injected daily is all." The Doctor answered smoothly.

"How much?"

"It will be quite affordable and it has been tested on numerous paitance all showing promise..most even going on to live normal lives."

"Will he still bruise bleed and tire easily?" Roy asked concerned.

"Not as bad as he used to, Like i said he should live a normal life. He could even go back to playing that sport he is always talking about." The Doctor assured as he and Roy glanced at the soccer poster hanging by his bed.

"We will try it." Roy answered firmly.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


	37. Chapter 37

I am doing a mass update...so lol don't worry..however since i am in a ...evil mood.. i am updating this one last which means you might not get the next chapter till mid november... ^_^ waahhahaa


	38. Chapter 38

AN** so do i have my readers squirming? Are you all near tears? How many false chapters have i Cruely given you? Well here is a short chapter to ...lead you into a false sense of security...or maybe i will be nice and update this more regularly...i can't say wahahaha**

Alpohonse Frowns holding Selim tightly as he listened to Winry's excuses for not vistiting Edward. Thats all they were really excuses. He had enough. He should of known Winry wasn't good enough for Edward. "I don't see what the big deal is...!" She protested. "It's not like he is aware of what is going on..he is in a comma for bloody sakes." Winry protested.

"He knows..you know..He is completly aware..And honestly.. i have had enough of your feeble attempts to get out of seeing him." Alphonse snapped. "I had warned you he was sick before you started to persue a relationship with him."

"I know...and i thought i could be strong..but Alphonse.. i am just not..I can't do this..not knowing how long he has left...if todays his last. I just can't do this." Winry sobbed.

"You think this is easy for Me..for Roy? I mean really." Alphonse said disgusted. "But you ..know you don't have to appalogise to me..talk to Edward...he is the one you have to break it off with." With that being said he left her without another word.

Page break

Winry took Edward's limp hand as tears fell down her face. "I love you Edward...i really do..and I don't know if you can hear me...but I want you to know that i am not good enough for you...You don't really need me anyway." She assured. "You got a loving family now...and when you get better..you will find a girl worth your time." She than kissed him on his lips and left without another word. It was hard to do..but Alphonse was right..it was just not fair to Ed..it really wasn't . She only hoped that Edward would someday understand.

On the bed..A frowning Edward's finger twitched.

page break

"So...you're sure...We can really start the treatment next week?" Roy asked holding Alphonse's hand.

"He seems to be more responsive..I feel that he should be able to respond well to the medicine..after that..well its in gods hands." The Doctor said solemly.

"But..the medicine..it should work?" Riza prodded.

"It does have a high success rate..so theoratically yes." the Doctor assured.

Alphonse allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "_Just you wiat Edward...you will be well soon. I can feel it"_


End file.
